Stolen
by JDawg19
Summary: Percy's super particular. Annabeth isn't. OR Nerd!OCD!Freakin' adorable!Percy and Punk!Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was your average guy. If you perceived average as Greek god like gorgeous, kinda socially awkward, teenage genius, and hopelessly inexperienced, then yes: Percy Jackson was your average guy.

Most days started off with Percy waking up at exactly 5:57 and resting an extra three minutes in the comfort of his sheets. After the screeching of his alarm, he started his regular morning routine (more like morning routine that is more OCD like than regular). Percy hated, scarth that- despised mornings when he had to wake up early. But, Percy hated unorganization more.

With freshly-brushed teeth, a cardigan with absolutely no wrinkles, and a kiss planted on the cheek of Percy's mother, Sally Blofis, Percy was off in his practical, blue prius to his favorite New York coffee shop to pick up his daily drink (which of course, Percy needed).

Arriving to school, Goode High, Percy parked in his normal spot between Nico and Grover, two of his best friends. They were messy, but Percy still loved them despite their lack of planners and lint rollers.

The three usually would usually sit in the school's courtyard for thirty minutes, waiting for the first period bell. They always sat at the same picnic table, under a tree, with the rest of their rag-tag group of friends (Percy insisted they always had to sit at the table under the tree).

Approaching the three other friends, Hazel, Frank, and Piper, they made their way to the their regular spot right on time (putting Percy at a great ease). But, a group of picnic table-stealing teenagers already occupied the table under the tree.

"Perce come on. I bet we can ask them to move to another table," Grover said with a shakiness in his voice due to the fact that Percy might blow up. (You could tell Percy was about to blow- he spilt his coffee, which Hazel was trying to clean up).

At the table a tall, blonde guy who would've looked scary, but he had on thin, wire-framed glasses, pointed at the band of misfits: Grover Underwood (with a go green shirt! on), Nico di Angelo (clad in all black and no shocker at all, leather), Frank Zhang (the boyfriend of the girl trying to clean up spilt coffee), Hazel Levesque (the girl who was trying to clean up the spilt coffee with her boyfriend, who looked like a giant teddy bear), Percy Jackson (with messy hair, the only thing out of place about him, and was frozen in his spot), and Piper McLean (marching up to the picnic table-stealing teenagers).

Of course the band of misfits followed Piper, the 'Beauty Queen'. Grover dragged Percy, he was still in a frozen state of mind. "Hey, this is our table, and we have a weirdly obsessive friend and could you guys like, leave?" the Beauty Queen asked not so nicely.

"Jeez! Piper! Hey look guys sorry, but could y'all move to the table over there… it would really help us out…" Hazel said as she pulled on Piper's tan arm.

The group of picnic table-stealing teenagers just stared at them, Percy stared back. Then Percy's morning went even more haywire, the evil, picnic table-stealing teenagers _laughed_.

"It's Hazel right? We would move but this is fucking hilarious because it is a _picnic table_ and is totally not a big deal, but seeing your little friend pee his pants over this is monumental!" a tough-looking girl with coal colored hair said.

'She was talking about him right?', Percy asked himself. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuckkkk.' It was oddly silent.

"Goddamn Perce, keep your mouth shut!"

"And the boy who is about to pee his pants speaks! Well, chants profanities like a satanic ritual, but he speaks!"

The three people on the picnic table all yelled "Thalia!" at the black haired girl.

Percy was not one to cause a scene, but he was totally considering it. They are ruining his morning routine, which will most definitely ruin his whole day. Percy Jackson's vision was going blurry. He wanted to puke and kick and scream and shove these maniacal picnic table-stealing teenagers off his goddamn picnic table he sat at _every_ morning. Did they not get the memo?

"Hey, ha, sorry. We will move I guess," a girl who looked to preoccupied with her music, which was most likely something super punk, and her sketch book. Percy's vision cleared and he melted like a popsicle at the sight of her.

"Thanks Annabeth. We really appreciate it!" Frank said to the rock n' roll, blonde girl. He really was a teddy bear, despite looking like a mountain. They left and Percy watched Annabeth fishnet tights covered legs saunter away.

"That wasn't so bad! Was it Percy?" Hazel asked the shaken guy. She was the 'mom' of the group. She was just the mom in general.

"That was bad. And kinda funny," Nico exclaimed. Of course he thought his best friend freaking out was hilarious; Nico was kinda creepy, you got used to it.

"Quit it Nicholas."

"That is not even my real name…" Piper hit him. You could label her as the aggressive one of the group.

"Percy are you okay?" Frank and Grover asked. Percy was still watching Annabeth

The first period bell eventually rang. Percy got up, frustrated, he had lost sight of Annabeth awhile ago. As he walked to his AP World History class, he thought of all the things he knew about his blonde beauty. Not _his_ \- you get the point.

She had blonde, curly hair. Annabeth liked music, probably punk, she dressed like she was straight from a Panic! At The Disco tumblr blog. Annabeth had black earphones and liked to sketch maybe. _Oh_ , Percy forgot, _she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen_.

AP World History was more worse than the whole picnic table-stealing situation that had happened this morning. It was mid- September, the beginning of the year. School was starting to crack down and Percy loved it. He chose to sit at the front of the classroom so he would not be distracted by his classmates' antics. So, Percy did not really know the people in his class.

For the first time in three weeks, Percy noticed someone coming into the first period class. Annabeth walked in with her illusions of legs and sat two rows behind him and a seat to the right over. Percy confirmed that the day was ruined.

If you thought the day could not of gotten any worse, you were wrong. Percy had the same lunch, fifth period, and seventh period as fucking Annabeth. Seventh period Percy had with all his friends (the ones who had tried to save him this morning when the picnic table-stealing teenagers stole his picnic table under the tree). They noticed Percy staring at Annabeth and her long legs.

"Aye Percy, a little caught up with something are we?"

"Shut up Nico. I have no idea what you are talking about." Of course Percy knew what Nico was suggesting at. But, Percy was shy about this type of stuff and Piper and Nico loved to tease anyone they could get their scheming hands on.

"Okay class… as your first assignment outside of class in AP Chem. you and your partner, chosen by me, will research either a famous chemist or an important chemistry theory," announced the teacher of the class. "So the the partnerships are…"

The middle aged man rattled on. Piper was paired with the blonde guy from this morning. Other than that, Percy did not pay much attention.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" Percy's friends looked at him. Percy blushed. _What a stupid cliche_.

"Hey Percy I hear she is smart so you will be fine. The project won't be that hard." Easy for Grover to say, he was paired with Leo. Someone he was totally comfortable with- well, Leo always "accidentally" set something fire. Someone Grover was mostly comfortable with.

The chemistry teacher gave them the last thirty minutes of the class period to settle things with their partner and start brainstorming. The project was due November 5th and it was September 18th. It would be a long project, Percy felt like he was going to pee his pants. That mean, picnic table-stealing teenage girl this morning really did a number on him.

"You are the guy who freaked out this morning, right? I mean that's rude, sorry. I am Annabeth. You were really funny." Holy shit she was talking to Percy and she called him funny. _His blonde beauty was talking to him?!_

All Percy could get out was his name. I mean that was impressive for him. She was looking right up him. Annabeth had grey eyes that looked liked winter storms over the New York City skyline. Percy thought he could not stand any longer. He put his hand on the table for support.

"So let's exchange numbers. You work at the library right? I've seen you there a few times. Maybe I can meet you there later to decide on the topic of our project."

"Yes. That sounds like a plan. Are you okay with meeting around 5:30?" Percy did not know how he was speaking or functioning right now. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

After school Percy wanted to scream. He drove to his coffee shop before his shift at the library. He liked the library. Percy loved to read and loved to put things in order so, what better than to have a job at the library near his apartment complex?

He still wanted to scream at the idea of Annabeth's grey eyes looking up at him with her hair all in her face and shaking her legs clad in fishnets. Percy parked his blue prius in the parking lot of the library. When he turned the car off, he screamed like a madman.

 **Hey Loves! This is my first fanfic. HOPE you like it. I really do.**

 **-J (comment, review, and stuff like that, right?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy eventually makes it to the library. I mean it is his job. There is not much he could do to avoid. (He already thought of everything to call in sick or to say something came up. Percy could not do it; he's a horrible liar).

There is only so much one can do after being assigned with Annabeth for a month-long project. Percy could: A) runaway to a small town in the Midwest to work as a cat store owner B) drop out of school C) go through with the project with Annabeth and masterubate every night after they completed their work D) actually be a sane person and get to know the beautiful Annabeth and maybe ask her out. D definitely was not happening.

As Percy climbed up and down a ladder with numerous books with his apron slung around his skinny frame, he thought of all the ways he could greet Annabeth. Hi, I think you're beautiful. Hey foxy mama, wanna drink? Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only TEN I SEE! Hi, please kiss me. Hey, so I am super freaking awkward and you are literally the sun and-

"Percy?"

It was the sun and he fell off the ladder.

Thank the gods it was only the third step. Percy did not feel like going to the emergency room right now. He was super anxious and still had to pick up food for his cat, Ackley. Scratch that, Percy would not mind going to the emergency room right now, he then could avoid embarrassing himself in front of Annabeth.

"Oh wow. Didn't mean to scare you. Sorry, it's probably all the image."

"Hey.. er no, no, no, yes yeah."

Annabeth looked at him through squinted eyes. He was kind of awkward and/or easily flustered. She was for sure he couldn't get over her dark eye makeup of the day that probably smeared all around her eyes, making her look like a racoon. (Percy thought she was Aphrodite herself tbh).

"So… want to start on this project? Brainstorm a little and get our project topic?" Annabeth hoped it would not be this awkward the whole time they worked together. She had low expectations though.

"Yes, of course. We will work in the back. Or in the front? Or outside? Where would you like to-"

"The back sounds awesome, Percy." Annabeth saying his name made him do a little dance (on the inside of course). He would do a real dance when he got home in his room with Ackley watching him. Percy was comfortable to dance in front of his cat. (As you can tell, Percy treats his cat like he is a real person).

Annabeth and Percy were arguing on whether to do their topic on a chemist or a theory. So, it was going great. I mean, for Percy it was going great! Earlier he could not even get a few words out; now he is debating with Annabeth and using an expansive vocabulary. (Annabeth was starting to think he was a know-it-all). (He is).

"NO. Let's do a chemist. It is easier to track the life of a person than a theory. Isn't the theory you would like to do be classified as a physics theory?"

"Okay, listen here Annabeth," Percy loved saying her name and used every excuse he could to say the melody. "I want to do a theory. Yes, I realize a chemist would be easier but, that's the point! I would like to challenge ourselves than sit back and learn about some boring asshole who contributed little to nothing in the subject."

Annabeth realized what was up with this (psychotic) kid. This was Percy's passion, or maybe he was a control freak (it's both by the way).

They finished their work around 7:30 that night. Percy thought that was a record for him. Annabeth was tired (and most likely irritable).

The pair had decided on the Quantum Theory (even though it would be classified under physics- Percy said they would make it work).

When Annabeth agreed to do the theory as the idea, Percy smiled. A smile so huge and breathtaking Annabeth decided she would do just about anything to see that smile. She might even kill a spider to see his grin (Annabeth hated spiders). But there was no way she would smash her limited edition vinyl of AC/DC Back In Black.

"I'll see ya later. We will discuss when to meet again at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye." Percy was fidgeting with all of this eye contact. Annabeth could look scary if she wanted to.

"Bye Percy."

She left. And Percy swore to the gods that the picnic table-stealing teen would be the death of him.

The next morning Percy was woken up by his cat, Ackley. Percy had a wet dream about her. Annabeth was anywhere and everywhere. He was acting like a twelve year old with all his hormones. Percy was going mad.

His morning routine still went on. It always must go on. It ended with him parking between Nico and Grover's cars.

"Hey Perce… Anything you would like to tell your best friends?"

"Nic, I am not stable. Do not mess with me." Percy was stable, he just wasn't used to having a crush like this.

Don't get me wrong, Percy has had crushes. And a few kisses. And he's held hands with few girls. No one meant anything to him. Percy never gave his previous crushed much thought. Annabeth flooded his thoughts and Percy felt like he was drowning.

When they got to the courtyard, his three other friends already occupied their picnic table under the tree that had been stolen yesterday. Thank the gods!

Piper gave Percy a condescending look.

"Piper, I swear, please do not bombard me with questions right now. So what? I think she's the most gorgeous person alive-

"WOAH!"

"What did you just say?"

"AWWW!"

"Okay Percy. This is a big deal!"

"What the fuck?"

Leave it to his friends to make a big deal out of anything. It really wasn't a big deal! (Okay- it was. But Percy would rather put a brick wall around his feelings… And a concrete wall and a military unit in front and eight million trenches).

"Percy there is nothing to be ashamed of. Annabeth is hot. Come on! I could totally hook y'all-"

The bell rung and Percy popped out of his sit like a race car. "BYE GUYS! Thanks Piper." Percy sprinted across the lawn to first period. Which was a bad idea because Annabeth was in that class.

She sat down next to him. Annabeth sat next to Percy. Annabeth willingly sat next to Percy! Percy thought he was going to combust all because a girl who had stolen his picnic table yesterday sat next to him.

Annabeth didn't really think of anything of it. Or she looked that way. Strutting in with headphones slipped into her ears and dark jeans twisting around her endless legs. Annabeth did actually think something of it. Percy was cute and made her nervous (you didn't hear that from me).

"Hey Annabeth," PERCY SPOKE!

She was shocked. He spoke to her without her speaking first. She thought his voice was hot.

Annabeth slowly took her earphones out. Gotta keep up the image.

She gave him a smile with all her teeth. "Hi Percy. Commit to any Quantum physics last night?"

"Are you mocking me?" YES. POINT PERCY YOU EVIL, BEAUTIFUL PICNIC TABLE-STEALING TEEN!

"I'll probably always be mocking you." Of course she would. She already was with her long legs.

The day flew on. The Thursday was coming to an end and Percy thought he could avoid any situations or conversation with Annabeth in them. But, that wasn't going to happen, it was seventh period and he had all his friends in that class with him. (They all spoke to much).

"So do y'all want to hang out at the coffee shop after school?" Hazel asked the group of picnic table under the tree seaters.

"Want to ask Annabeth, Perce?"

"Jeez. Nico. Go brood in the corner or something."

"I WILL!"

Annabeth waved to Percy. His heart fluttered. What the fuck is wrong with me? He finally realized she was waving him over to her. Frank pushed Perch in that direction. What are friends for?

"So this is a long project. We really need to schedule this out. I work Monday's and Tuesday's after school so we couldn't study then. Percy, are you listening?"

He was listening but, he was also staring. She's really pretty.

"Are Wednesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday's or Sunday's okay?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Where do you wanna meet?"

"The coffee shop."

Looks like Percy ended up taking his angsty, best friend's advice.

"Where is Piper?" Percy questioned his friends.

"She's studying with Jason. More like flirting if you ask me." Said Grover.

"Who the hell is Jason?"

"The guy who stole your picnic table with the blonde hair and glasses." Why would she associate herself with picnic table-stealing teens? Oh wait, Percy was obsessed with one who stole his picnic table too.

"I might of invited Annabeth to go to the coffee shop with us…"

"Aw. You're so cute."

"Good job, Perce."

"Wow. Did you grow some balls overnight?"

"Okay. Nico, you have some rules to follow. You are not allowed to tease me and just because Piper isn't here means you have to pull her slack."

"Got it."

Hazel and Frank snuggled together on the other side of the booth. They were adorably annoying. Nico was brooding about something (when isn't he?). Grover was studying and asking Nick to stop being so moody. And Piper was absent, probably sucking Jason's dick.

Percy was doing some research on his laptop when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he thought he had died because an angel was looking down at him.

He smiled and pushed Nico out of the booth. Nico gave him a dirty look. "What ever happened to bros before hoes?" Frank kicked him for Percy (he was too preoccupied with satisfying Annabeth's coffee needs).

 **Sup playas. Chapter 2! Hope you like it. I got my first ever review and I freaked. Give me feedback loves. I'm still deciding on whether this fic should be rated T or M…**

 **-J (like, review, and follow?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth both liked their coffee the same way. Black with two sugars. Percy could've cried when she told him her order but, he decided against it (he was already weird enough). When he got home to his mother, step-father, and Ackley, they all gave him a questioning look due to his glee. (Yes, Ackley can give Percy a _questioning_ look).

"Can I get you something?"

"No, no, thanks, I got-"

"I asked you if I could get you something."

"A black coffee with two sugars. Thank you so much Percy. What are you smiling about?" (Annabeth loved that fucking smile).

"That is how I take my coffee."

He now realizes it is a pretty generic order but, he'll still dream about waking her up in their bed with two steaming cups of _black coffee with two sugars._

* * *

"Thank the gods it's Friday," Piper exclaimed.

"Hmmm… Piper is here."

"Don't give me that look, Nico, I swear-"

"How's your partner, Jason, doing?"

"You're annoying. Andimayofinvitedhimtohangoutwithus," Piper added, extremely rushed and quite.

"Did he invite his other friends?" Hazel asked while Nico made some horrible comment about Piper 'gettin' it' (Grover kicked him).

"Yeah. I think so. They are all pretty chill, even though though stole Percy's picnic table… _Where the fuck is Percy?"_

* * *

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?!" Percy's car had broke down, thankfully he was in the parking lot of the coffee shop.

His blue Prius was his baby, besides Ackley of course. Percy is an extremely cautious driver and has his car's needs always met. This type of stuff doesn't happen to him- in shorter words, Percy does not know what the fuck to do.

"Percy, is that you?" It was Annabeth and his angel came to save him with her smart and sneaky picnic table-stealing ended up calling his mom and a mechanic's shop, Hephaestus. Annabeth knew what to do. She also, somehow, knew how to calm the young man's nerves.

"Perce, it was a freak accident. This was not your fault at all. Let's go inside and get some coffee. A black coffee with two sugars, right?" Annabeth gave him a smile with his order.

"Right." Annabeth gave Percy a ride in her old truck (he wondered how this had not been in the mechanic shop). She played some old rock music and quietly sang along. He thought what it would be like to live with her and her taking showers in the mornings. Annabeth was definitely a shower singer.

Oh gods, Annabeth in the shower. Annabeth and her fishnets. Annabeth in her old truck. Annabeth drinking a black coffee with two sugars. Annabeth and her frizzy hair. Annabeth smiling. Annabeth singing. Annabeth. Annabeth. _Annabeth_.

* * *

In seventh period, Annabeth asked if they could work at his house tomorrow. He gave her his address and decided on seeming super chill for tomorrow (which probably wasn't going to happen).

"I think I'm eating pizza with your friends and Jase tonight." Two hang outs with Annabeth in a row. Percy was going to end up taking twenty cold showers.

* * *

"They have the best pizza, you'll die Jase," Piper was hopelessly flirting with Jason. (He was flirting back). Percy didn't feel as comfortable as usual. Two add-on's to their group of seven (well, Nico wasn't eating pizza with them, he had something to do. So it was six for the night).

"What pizza do you get?" Oh, Annabeth was talking to him. He forgot Annabeth might of kinda liked him.

"Cheese with extra cheese. Oh yeah, and more cheese."

"No way. Looks like we have the same pizza order too." Percy died. (He didn't really but he felt like he could).

* * *

Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other. And talked the whole night. They got along. She was calm. He was easily learned things about her. She loves architecture. Her favorite band will always be Green Day. He learned her last name was Chase (Percy didn't know her last name this whole time).He told her about his kitten, Ackley. A huge step for Perce. He also shared with her that his mom made the all-time best blue chocolate chip cookies. She made him promise to share with her tomorrow.

They agreed for her to come over at 10:30. They would work on their chemistry project that was more like a physics project. Annabeth gave him a side hug when he left (her metal bracelets still pinched his back when he got into his stepfather's car. The Prius was still in the shop.)

When he got home to take a cold shower, he screamed like a madman over this adorable punk girl who had stolen his picnic table two days ago.

* * *

He was woken up by hard knocking on his door… It was 9:40. What the fuck? His mom and Paul were absent for the day, so he had to run down the stair to open the door himself.

Annabeth stood there with a huge, green army. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm early, I need to get out of the house- holy shit!" He stood in the doorway, in only boxers, with messy hair and looking adorably tired. Annabeth was flustered.

Percy went red. His whole body went red. "Err… sorry. Come on in. There are cookies in the kitchen. Let me go change real quick," he sprinted up the stairs before he could get his sentences out clearly.

Annabeth ate some of the promised blue chocolate chip cookies and thought about Percy's body under her's. _Fuck._

* * *

They ended up in Percy's room. Annabeth lied on his bed, extremely bored and a little horny. Percy sat at his desk a little bored and extremely horny.

"Percyyyy we have been working for two hours!" He turned to her and gave her a glare. "Nope. Nope. Don't give me that look let's go get some food."

"Okay, pizza?" He walked out of his house in front of her and Annabeth watched his skinny frame move in his white t-shirt. _Fuck._

They drove to the pizza shop they went to yesterday to get cheese pizza with extra cheese (and more cheese). Annabeth turned the radio to some random alternative station. She sang along and Percy might've joined. He gave her a sly smirk. **_Fuck._**

* * *

Everything was going great. Key word: was. The two were arguing in Percy's bedroom. The discussion, extremely heated by the way, was over the project. It was an extreme minuscule detail but Annabeth couldn't get over the fact that he had to have everything _his way_.

"It will work better this way!"

"You can't control everything!"

"Well I'm RIGHT!"

"GODS PERCY- YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY MOM!"He stared at her. What? He just wanted it his way- He stared at Annabeth's flushed face, still beautiful. She compared him to her mother, a tough topic.

"You can't have everything your way, Percy. It doesn't work like that!" She was _still_ talking and he wanted to fall down three flights of stairs or kiss her.

So, he kissed her.

* * *

 **Hey loves. I _finally_ figured out some of the formatting stuff. I've been typing a lot of the chapters on my phone. I'm going to end up rating M ;). Give me feedback if you like the short scenes. I think that this might be my writing style (like for 70 percent of the time). THANK YALL:)))**

 **-J(Like and follow and review and stuff?)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday evening and somehow he had made himself not think about the _situation_ that had occurred in his room. If or when Percy thought about it, he would explode or probably fall into a coma. It was just all so sudden. Honestly, he would rather of become close friends and 'whoo' her into the sunset. But no, Percy _had_ to have things _his way_ and this just proved it. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad kiss. _Fuck_ , it was the best kiss both Percy and Annabeth have had.

He was thinking about it now. He would have to face her tomorrow. They still had a project to finish. The situation didn't end badly it just… escalated. It was _raw_.

"You can't have everything your way, Percy. It doesn't work like that!" Tensions were high. She was flustered. He was mad. They were both beautiful. So he just _kissed her._

It was more than that actually, way more. She reacted quickly, their lips molded together. It was perfect.

* * *

 _As soon as it happened, Annabeth gasped a little. But, gods, Percy was fucking magic. They were all heavy breathing and moist lips. And tongues. Annabeth slipped her tongue into his mouth and Percy probably, most likely, got a hard on._

 _He slipped his hands under her shirt to feel the small of her back and her smooth, pale skin. His hands were so warm and he was so kind but dominant at the same time and jeez he ignited her._

 _Annabeth tore his shirt off. His slim body reacted immediately to her fingers. She felt the sharpness of his hips to his taut stomach and the small amount of hair on his chest. She pulled on his raven hair and her shirt joined his._

 _His long fingers skimmed the cup of her breast and a low moan escaped her mouth._

" _PERCE! WE ARE HOME!"_

 _Well shit._

* * *

They got out, with no injuries (unless you count the bruised lips, Percy's hard on, and their mental sanity). The couple flew down the stairs, totally looking like they just hooked up.

Both's hair was a mess and Percy's shirt was on backwards. Sally, bless her heart, gave them a look which went unnoticed.

"Hi, I'm Sally. It's so nice to meet you! Would you like some dinner?" She really was the kindest person in all of New York City.

"I'm Annabeth. I think my parents are actually wanting me home right now, thank you though,"

"Okay. You are welcome here anytime. Paul and I just adore Percy's friends." She gave Annabeth the warmest, most motherly smile. She was ready to hand her adoption papers.

Percy walked the sunshine, punk girl (what an oxymoron) to the door. "Bye, I'll call you later." Annabeth left the house, but not without giving him a kiss on the cheek. She sauntered off in her combat boots and Percy went to go take a cold shower.

* * *

The clock read 6:54 PM and at 6:56 PM Annabeth texted the OCD-struck boy.

A: We really need to talk

P: Okay.

A: I am coming to pick you up right now.

P: Okay.

Ten minutes later Percy was walking out of his house at the sound of Annabeth's old truck. The headlights blinded him and then her face blinded him.

She wore no make up. Her curly blonde hair with pink tip ends was thrown up into a messy ponytail and her face looked tired. Annabeth looked like she had cried. (She did. An extremely rare feat for Annabeth).

"Where are we going?"

"I don't care. We just need to talk."

"Can I drive? Please. I've got a place"

"Okay." He wanted to take her to his place where he felt the calmest. Percy needed to concentrate; she made his thoughts go haywire sometimes. He was going to take her to Montauk, even though it was three hours away.

"I want to take you to my most favorite place. It's three hours away though- I could make it in 2 and a half… I know we have school tomorrow it's just.."

It was all so much. Every single word that came out of his mouth was endearing. He was a punk love song that Annabeth played on repeat, over and over. He seemed to be opening up to her, even though he was extremely nervous.

"Just drive Percy."

* * *

They had spent near an hour and a half in the Stone Age truck when Percy finally broke the silence that was so loud.

"Want to stop and get something to eat? Fuel up?"

"Okay." She was wondering how he was acting so calm. From the amount of time she had known him, she could tell he was always super anxious and never like to stray from his very particular schedule. "How are you so calm right now? We have school tomorrow."

"I don't know." He did really know. Percy was extremely sorry for screaming at Annabeth. He also felt like he pressured her into making out with him. He didn't have much experience with relationships but, he knew he shouldn't of rushed his feelings. She was an angel dressed in black and he was madman disguised as shy, worrisome guy.

They pulled up to a gas station and Percy cut off the truck. They walked inside, in perfect sync. He went for the coffee and sugar, she went for the snacks. Percy soon found her, searching for something nourishing. He had two cups in his hands. She gave him a slight smile at the sight. _Everything might be okay._

* * *

They sat at on a blanket they found in the back of the truck with many unhealthy snacks and two new fresh cups of coffee. No words were said among them. The pair just ate snacks and passed them around while watching the waves and the stars.

"It's so… beautiful."

"My mom and dad, my late father, met here. It's been my mom's spot ever since, I guess it's mine too."

"Look, Percy-"

"Annabeth, I-" They both had spoken at the same time. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Both wanted something, but they both didn't know exactly. They were both inexperienced in the relationship field. They needed each other (of course they did not know that _yet_ ).

"You go."

"I guess I am sorry about what happened, Annabeth… I got so mad and I understand I have no right to be that way. Especially not to you, oh gods, especially not to you."

"I am not the victim here… I participated too." This was going to get awkward fast and with Percy in the equation, it would get awkward faster than usual. "I am going to grab something from my truck. I'll be right back." The blonde beauty scampered off in an old t-shirt and denim shorts. She didn't look her usual self; Percy still thought she was gorgeous.

Annabeth came back with a flask and a hidden smirk. "Is that what I think it is…?" Percy didn't drink much. He had gotten drunk a few times (when Nico and Piper convinced him to let loose after being stressed), but it wasn't a regular thing. He could hold his alcohol well enough but Annabeth could probably outlast him. The thought of that kinda turned him on.

"The situation calls for it." They both took two swigs each. Percy grimaced and she gave him a giggle. It was music to his ears.

"I don't like how the situation ended or even started. Wait, _oh shit_ , I did not mean it in that way. I like you so much and it was fucking madness-"

"I understand. I would like to get to know you before anything like that happens again. I want to be friends with you- you're a great person Percy, just a little rough around the edges." Annabeth really had no room to talk, but whatever it was motivation and the alcohol made Percy's cheeks warm and he was so _nice._

They passed around the flask a few more times. "I want to be friends with you. I really just want to be in your life Ann'." He had never shortened her name before. She usually hated it when people gave her a nickname but with Percy, she knew it held something for him.

"Okay. We like are attracted to each other, maybe even like each other but, we are friends now. Let's just see where that takes us." They were in love with each other. Percy and Annabeth both ignored the thought.

"Yes. Of course."

"Okay boundaries: no lovey-dovey affection shit and no getting jealous." Percy nodded his head and took another swig.

"Yeah. We owe each other nothing but our friendship." Annabeth nodded and took a swig. They sat in the darkness of the night for thirty more minutes, passing the flask of vodka around. Both were in the verge of drunkenness.

"I don't think I am stable to drive. And we have school tomorrow and somehow I am not having a panic attack right now." She laughed out loud at his bluntness. "I just need to pick up my cat tomorrow from the vet. Number one priority!" Annabeth laughed even harder.

"You have a cat? Why didn't I meet it yesterday? What's it's name? Is it a boy or girl? Is it fat and grumpy or fat and nice or-"

"OK. First off, it is a boy named Ackley and I love him so much. You did not meet him, like I said before, because he is at the vet."

"Are you being sarcastic with me, Percy Jackson."

"It's the alcohol."

"Excuses. 'M tired." The blonde beauty stretched out on the blanket further. "It is cold."

"So exception to the boundaries: since I guess we are spending the night _here_ , we need warmth, so we are allowed to cuddle." The alcohol made him brave, very brave.

"Yes. Yes. It is called for. Read the rule book." She pulled the tall boy close to her. He wrapped his lanky arms around her frame.

"The rulers of the rule book totally understand our predicament."

"I am drunk." She giggled. With her this close _and giggling_ , Percy was going to die.

"Me too. Go to sleep you picnic table-stealing girl."

"What?"

"You and your pack of thieves stole my picnic table. Remember? It was a dramatic situation."

"We just had stolen your picnic table. Oh, knowing you, it was probably a big deal."

"I am offended."

"Go to bed Percy." He pulled her closer and followed her orders. Her face was pressed against his hard chest and her hair smelt of strawberries. Was this friend thing going to work? _Probably not._

* * *

 **So I posted a little later than usual. Sorry. All I did today was read _Winter._ It is from the Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyers. It is ****soooo good- READ IT! Give me feedback. Tell me your fave scene, part, or line. Have y'all ever read _Carry On_ by Rainbow Rowell? She is my fav. author in the whole world and you should read it, but you have to read _Fangirl_ first to understand _Carry On._ I made a playlist that fits the story and character well. I kinda want to make one for _Stolen._ I would also share it with you loves, with a description of each song and why it was chosen. Let me know if you guys are interested! I hope y'all liked it. Review loves!**

 **-J(follow and review, please?!) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up to wet hair. _What?_ She smelt the sea far away and then closer to her; it was wrapped around her with hint of cologne. Her back was fucking sore and she was hot, too hot. The sound of birds screeching and waves crashing brought her back. And her headache. She drank too much. Percy was the one holding her. He had _drooled_ all in and over her hair.

"EW. PERCY. EWWWW!"

"Wha… What the fuck? Ow, my head, be quite."

"You drooled in my hair. Percy." He wasn't listening. This was the most unlike him she had ever seen. Annabeth stood up and kicked him. He deserved it. HE DROOLED IN HER HAIR!

"OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Get up.  
"You could've been nicer." He pouted. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the lips of this drooling nerd.

"You drooled in my hair."

"Oh yeah. I do that sometimes."

"Say sorry."

"Oh. Sorry. I don't really mean it, Ann." Again with the nickname. "Fuck, I need to pick up Ackley. WE NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Chill the fuck out. It is 6:15. You are lucky your drool woke me up. Let's get medicine, coffee, and food."

"What about clothes? What about your backpack? Mine is in your truck. I brought it just in case." Of course he brought it _just in case_. Obsessive, perfect asshole.

"We will go to school for a few hours. Who cares? I can borrow stuff from you."

"We should leave."

"Give me a minute Percy." He counted to sixty. What a Percy thing to do.

"It has been a minute."

"Wait a second!"

"One. Okay. Let's get the fuck to school." He pulled her up, easily. If Annabeth was so turned on by the thought of him lifting her she would've bitched him out. Percy grabbed the blanket, he still folded it neatly even though he was in a rush, it was the OCD kicking in. They hit the road for the gas station and a healthy dose of McDonald's.

* * *

"Where is Percy?" Grover asked.

"School is about to start. What the fuck? It is Monday. He swears he never misses Mondays. He never misses school." Hazel stated.

"Where is Nico?" Frank questioned the group.

"Nico is always gone lately. Not a big deal. But where the fuck is that hoe, Percy?"

* * *

"Hey guys. Has Annabeth spoken to y'all this weekend. I haven't heard from her since Friday and she is not here."

"I spoke to her Saturday. She went over to that kid's, Percy, house." Thalia knew. She was Annabeth's best friend.

"Did you hear anything else after?"

"No…" Jason, Leo, and Thalia gave eachother a look. "Well, fuck."

"She isn't answering her phone!" Leo said. In sync, they all marched to the picnic table under the tree to ask Percy's friends what was up.

* * *

"Hey Leo," Percy's friends knew Leo. Everyone knew Leo.

"Sup, amigo, amigas. You girls look mucho beautiful today." He liked to flirt.

"Shut up." Piper and Leo kind of got along in a mean, friend way. She would've done something more but she was too busy with _Jason._

"So we haven't heard anything from Annabeth since yesterday, when she went to _y'alls friend's_ house. And she's gone. And it looks like the nerd is gone too."

"Yeah. It is not like Percy to be gone. We didn't even know Annabeth went to his house. We think he has a crush on her."

"Is this some creepy start to a dateline episode?"

"Thalia. Please." Jason always seemed to keep his sister in some sort of line.

"No. Percy isn't like that. Percy isn't like most people. He is probably having a panic attack right now." The bell rung extremely loud.

"Want to regroup at lunch?" Hazel always the one with the plan, what a mom.

* * *

The two groups of friends met at the picnic table under the tree, which one group had stolen from the other just last week. There was no sign of Percy and Annabeth. No calls or texts. Something was up. They both had to be together. Or, at least, the friends hoped.

"Okay. Something is up-"

"Look!" Leo cut off Nico, who had finally showed up, but not without a reason. The punk beauty and the particular nerd were walking into the courtyard to the picnic table under the tree.

Annabeth's hair was a mess, due to the drool and the sand, and she was wearing an old tshirt, Percy's hoodie that was way too big for her, and a pair of black leggings she found in her truck along with ratty old converse. She still had headphones and her sketchbook with her. Percy looked even worse. Well, he only looked worse because everyone always saw him clean and cut to perfection. He was now in a white t-shirt with a coffee stain and old blue jeans with a Mcdonald's bag in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. They both looked rough and out of place but oddly _refreshed_.

They were refreshed. Percy and Annabeth had gotten a good sleep. And they both got something off their chest. Not everything, like the fact they loved each other, but enough. Just being together made them _glow_.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Nice of you two to show up." Nico said dryly.

"The fuck?" Piper had a bad mouth.

"You guys look rough." Frank stated the obvious.

"Want to share your food?" Leo was hungry.

"Hey…" Grover was awkward, like usual.

"Where have y'all been?" Jason was sort of a strict dad when it came down to it.

"Annabeth did this punk persuade you into something you didn't want to do?" Thalia was still suspicious.

"Actually Annabeth is punk." Percy gave Thalia a sarcastic comeback. A witty comeback. _Yes._ Annabeth was growing on him. She laughed at Percy's comment. The friends of the couple all gave each other weird glances. _Since when did this happen?_ Annabeth and Percy stood next to each other, comfortably. They seemed to fit together. They kept exchanging whispers and smiles and glances and _what the fuck?_ Annabeth took a drink of _Percy's coffee._ Percy never ever let someone drink after him. He was a germaphobe.

The two sat down at the table. Percy started to hand her stuff out of the fast food bag. They looked domestic. After a few minutes of silence and stares of horror from their friends the two finally acknowledged them.

"What Thalia?"

"This is weird, Annie. What? You know you are late."

"Do not remind me." Annabeth nudged the black haired boy and whispered something in his ear (It was: Chill out, you drool baby. You got drunk.) He laughed at her. "You too."

"Where have you been? It is not like you to… skip school. And be this… She drank out of your cup Percy!" Hazel stated her shock, she spoke for everyone else as well.

"Should we tell them, Perce?"

"Um… a summary with deleted scenes."

"Excellent. We went to Montauk. Talked. Got drunk and fell asleep. We woke up with hangovers and got food. We are here now and late. And Percy needs to pick up his kitty." The word 'kitty' sounded so cute coming from her mouth. Percy quickly erased the thought because they were _just friends._

"You got drunk Percy?! Without Piper and I to cheer you on?" Nico felt betrayed. He would probably go mope around in the shadows.

"How are you calm right now?"

"I am most definitely not calm right now. I missed the first five periods of the school day. But, I am extremely hungry and this Big Mac is crying my name." Percy was not himself.

"Are y'all friends or something now?" Jason asked. The two visibly tensed. _Yes, they were friends._ They both wanted to be something more though.

"Yeah."

"Of course. How do you think I am still around him even though he drooled in my hair?" Percy chuckled and grinned at her with bright, sea green eyes. Annabeth loved his eyes as much as he loved her's.

"Let it go."

"Never!" The friends of the two, obviously flirting, gave each other more suspicious looks.

"Something is fishy."

"It's probably us. We _did_ go to the beach." YES! Another witty comeback! Another point for Percy against the scary Thalia herself! Annabeth nudged him, she was tired of the sass. Who knew Percy was so sassy for being such a ball of stress?

"This is fucking weird. Something is up."

"Cut it out Thalia." Annabeth knew her best friend could figure it out if she gave her any clue. They were best friends. The punk girls knew everything about one another. With that, Thalia gave them another intimidating look. Percy and Annabeth tried their best not to quiver. He broke it first.

The groups left the topic of the Percy's and Annabeth's arrival. The spoke freely and easily. Everyone seemed to get along (especially Jason and Piper, now something was fishy there). Percy and Annabeth were both relieved. They gave each other smiles. Both fucking perfect.

"We need to do that again _friend."_

"Only if it is not on a school night." Annabeth hit him in the back of the head. Her touch burned him (and not because it was a slap). He gave a her a meek smile. _**Fuck.**_

* * *

 **Kind of a filler. The next chapter is going to be the start of longer chapters. I really needed to show the start of the friendship. They are so in love. UGH. Give me feedback on a playlist;) I've really want to know if y'all want one. It will be on Spotify. ANNNDDD everyone should get a fanfic account so I can reply back to y'alls reviews! THEY MAKE ME SO DAMN HAPPY. Fav part or line (of all of** _Stolen)?_ **Give me feedback. SRRY for any typos. I didn't check over myself too well :(( Hope y'all like it loves!**

 **-J(like, and follow, and review, and plz?!) (and share with other Percabeth shippers?!) (basically the whole fandom right? They were my first ship at 8. The original ship!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy and Annabeth spent all their time together over the span of the next few weeks, along with their other friends sometimes. They drank black coffee with two sugars, ate blue chocolate chip cookies on Percy's bed, drove around listening to _Green_ _Day_ in Annabeth's beat up truck, talked to Sally a lot (Sally loved her son's new friend), and discovered many new things about each other.

To put it in shorter terms, it seemed like the new friends were in a _romantic_ relationship. Everything a relationship had was included, except for the affection and kissing (and sex). It had been a little over three weeks of the constant flirting and Percy's case of blue balls. He had taken many cold showers. The chemistry project was due in a week, they had already completed it. Percy _made_ them finish it early, unlike their procrastinating friends.

It was a September 30th, a Friday. The few of the friends all decided to go to Piper's house and work on their projects together. So, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth were piled in her truck, on their way to stop at the coffee shop before meeting everyone else at Piper's.

"We are like the golden trio guys." Annabeth tried to make the situation lighter. Percy had to sit in the bitch sit because Grover was not comfortable enough too. It did not make any sorts of logic to Percy- his legs were fucking long.

"Yeah… I guess." Grover gave them a grin. He liked hanging out with the two other truck occupants, but he felt like he was often third-wheeling. Grover did not mind much though- he wanted them to get together honestly (who didn't?).

They all had made friends: Percy, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico and Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Thalia. Well, Jason and Piper seemed to be on the verge of more than friends and Nico was always absent for some odd reason (the friends didn't question him, Nico was a little strange). It was perfect, except for the fact Percy and Ann were hiding their true feelings.

Annabeth couldn't take it much longer. Percy was always staring down at her with a kind eyes, always laughing at her dumb jokes, always listening to her rant, always helping her with school work, and always _there_. They both felt so comfortable with each other; so right. Annabeth wasn't one to be denied this _relationship_ stuff, she was stunning. And what better than to feel the void of Percy than going out with a guy she found out some underground concert who was the exact opposite of the lanky boy, she loved so dearly?

* * *

"Sooo I was reading through your texts Annabeth?" Thalia was protective and nosy. Mainly just nosy.

"Thalia, what did I tell you about going through my phone?" Annabeth had already asked her to stop six times before.

"What if some guy sends her a nude Thals?" Piper was funny. Everyone laughed, except Percy who choked on his coffee.

"Okay. I will stop, maybe. But who is _Sam?_ " Percy's ears perked up even more at the sound of this new name and looked at the blonde next to him. He tried to seem casual, it when noticed by everyone except Annabeth. O.f course. Fucking cliche.

"Um… A guy I met when I went to go see that band the other day, when ditched me." Annabeth thought that would of shut her down. It did not. Nothing ever shut this stubborn girl down- one could hope though.

"And do you have a date with this Sam you met at an underground band performance the other day, tomorrow?" Everyone was listening. Thalia was one to get attention easily. All of the squad was listening now with amusement, except the boy sitting next to Annabeth. He was pissed, but they were _just friends_ and one of the agreements of the friendship was no getting jealous. This was going to be more difficult than he thought it would be.

"Yes. We are going to a club tomorrow to go see a band we both like play?"

"And how will you get in dear Annie?" She scowled at the use of the nickname.

"Sam is 21." Okay. Percy was freaking out this 21 year old already seemed way cooler than him. To him, everyone was cooler than him, except Nico though.

"Oh.. well use protection you young one."

"Thalia!"

"Is he cute?" Piper was curious. And she was also kind of a flirt. (But, it was getting better, due to Jason).

"Hell yeah. Want to see his instagram?"

"Fuck yes!" Hazel, Thalia, and Piper all ran over to Annabeth. Percy scooted off the loveseat and ran into the bathroom. _FUCKKKK! HE IS CUTE?! AND COOL?! AND 21?! AND LISTENS TO PUNK MUSIC?! I MEAN THE MUSIC IS NOT THAT GREAT- BUT STILL?!_ He stood no chance. And he was in love with a girl who was going on a date with _Sam._

* * *

That Sunday, Percy was cranky. He had gotten no sleep at all because Annabeth and that stupid guy named Sam filled his head. Percy was paranoid. What if this guy pushed him away from Annabeth? Their short friendship already meant so much to him; he did not know if he could go on with life without any words from his dear Annabeth.

 **Piper: Come to the coffee shop! Annabeth said to hurry the fuck up to hoe!**

 **P: In those exact words?**

 **Piper: Well, no. But hurry up hoe ;)**

 **P: Coming to the rescue**

Little did Percy know, that he would be meeting this 21 year old, Sam, who had caught the eye of Annabeth.

* * *

He got to his favorite coffee shop and parked next to her old truck. He found her love for a dinosaur of a truck endearing. He found everything about Annabeth endearing. Percy rustled his hair and rubbed under his eyes to seem like he had gotten some sleep. He wasn't fooling anyone with his stubble though. (He looked really hot by the way).

The tall boy walked into the coffee shop to Annabeth curly hair with pink tips. She looked like fucking magic and an All Time Low song had a baby. He smiled and saw Jason, who waved him over. "We got you a coffee kid."

"Thanks Jase."

"Percy, meet Sam. Sam meet Percy. He's the one I have talked to you about." Percy shut his eyes. He wanted to cry. _Just friends._ He quickly turned around and plastered a smile on his face to fool Annabeth and _Sam._

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Percy wasn't nervous. He was sad and angry. Sam was a fucking god. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. He looked like he just rolled out of bed but looked like a model. He had an old t-shirt on and smelled of something really weird (it was cologne covering up weed), but besides that he looked _so cool_.

Percy sat down next to Jason, facing Annabeth and Sam. His arm was thrown around her. Percy's heart froze. He froze. His body and mind froze. He fazed out and did not listen to a thing anyone was saying. Grover brought him back.

"Hey, Perce. You okay?" Grover had to tap his shoulder a few times to get his full attention.

"Yes. I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." Lies. What lies. Percy did not know if he could live this way, watching another man lover her. It hurt him so goddamn much. He splashed his face with water and gave himself a mental pep talk. He would have to do this. He wanted Annabeth there, even if they were just friends and nothing more. It looked like Annabeth had forgotten _that_ weekend. Whatever.

He ran into someone while exiting the bathroom. It was the sun.

"Just the guy I was looking for. Do you like him?"

"Who?" _Good one Perce._

"Sam!"

"He seems cool. I don't really know him…"

"Well come back you, nerd and get to. I might even quiz you over him later."

"I'll will prepare myself the best for this quiz."

"I would expect nothing less." Annabeth had hoped for another reaction from him. She kinda wanted him to punch Sam in the face and confess his undying love for her. But, this was real life, and Percy was nervous and did not have an undying love for her (he actually did).

* * *

Sam was an asshole. Plain and simple. A huge fucking asshole and Annabeth never saw anything of the sorts. Everyone agreed and talked so much shit about the douche bag. They had all spent a lot of time with Annabeth's new boyfriend, she brought him along with her to everything.

Actually, Annabeth knew Sam was an asshole, but she would never admit herself wrong to her friends, especially since she was using him to fill a void and maybe make Percy jealous. Which did not seem to be working (it was).

Ann told her friends that Sam was going to tag along to the concert and the hang out they had planned a few weeks ago. All of the friends were going to be there, even Nico who said he was bringing someone too. That made everyone raise their eyebrows but they did not question the emo kid.

"He just adores that band guys." Annabeth told the group at lunch while sitting under the picnic table under the tree.

"Of course he does…" Leo muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He has a great taste in music!" Hazel tried to cover Leo's disgrace up.

"Sam is an asshole is what it means." Thalia was not one to cover up her disgracefulness. Ha. Get it? DisGRACE.

Whatever Thalia. I am leaving." They all looked at each other and Percy decided to run after her. He always did.

"Hey you punk rockstar." He tried to be funny to hide how much he hated Sam.

"Oh. Hey Perce. Do you think Sam is an asshole?"

"No because you don't. And you seem to be happy and that is all that matter to me Ann." He was so sweet. Her heart fluttered- he always caused that emotion just like sometimes she caused him an asthma attack. Her reaction was way more romantic. Annabeth wasn't actually happy, but no one needed to know that.

"I can always count on you." She gave him full blown smile. He smirked back with twinkling eyes. _Fuck._

* * *

Percy was pissed the fuck off. It had happened almost twenty-four hours ago but he would never forget the conversation. He was at the concert with his friends actually having a nice time, even though Sam and Annabeth were dancing together for most of the Friday night. He needed some air, so he went outside to find none other than the man he despised the most in the world. _Sam._

* * *

" _Hey kid."_

" _Hey Sam."_

" _Want a smoke?" Of course he had weed with him. Sam always had weed with him._

" _Nah man. Thanks though." He tried his hardest to seem casual._

" _Okay. Can you do me a favor man?"_

" _Uh. Sure?"_

" _Okay this concert suck. And I am so high and drunk right now and some of my friends from the music shop I work at are throwing a huge party and this girl, a great fuck, who I have not seen in ages, will be there. I need to see her dude."_

" _You are dating Annabeth."_

" _Come on. It is not a big deal kid. Just tell her there was an emergency at the shop and I had to leave."_

" _But you are going to fuck some girl when you have her." Why would anyone do this to Annabeth? Why would anyone do this in general? He was seeing black spots._

" _Look man, I gotta go. I will get you some stuff for this solid man. You are so helping me out." And with that Sam left in a cab and Percy ran back inside to find Annabeth. He was furious. Of course he was going to tell her! She was his best friend! He was in love with her! She did not deserve this._

" _Annabeth!' The music was so loud._

" _Hey love! Have you seen Sam?" She was a little tipsy and sweaty from the dancing._

" _That is what I wanted to talk about. Come outside with me."_

" _I want to listen to the music Percyyyy!" he ignored her protests and brought the swaying girl outside. He told her everything Sam told her._

" _Sam would never do that to me. That is so low of you Percy! Remember the agreement?!"_

" _I am telling the truth Annabeth."_

" _I do not believe you."_

" _Fuck! I am telling the truth. Why would I lie about this, Annabeth?"_

" _Because you are jealous of mine and Sam's relationship." He was but she didn't have to know and this was serious. Percy was telling her the truth!_

" _Oh my gods I do not have time for this. Sam is about to cheat on you!"_

" _Stop trying to ruin my night just because you want to get in my pants!" Annabeth knew Percy was not like this. He was far from it. Heck, he wanted to skip the concert to study for the SAT's and hang out with Ackley. She was drunk. Very drunk and now angry._

" _What? Annabeth I am telling you the truth!"_

" _I think you should leave and talk to me when you want to be my friend and not sabotageee my relationship." She was going to be so fucking hungover._

" _Fine!"_

" _Fine!" She stormed back inside and he hailed a cab._

" _Where is Percy?" Nico asked, he was standing right next to the guy he had brought along, Will Solace._

" _He was being a huge jerk to me. He left. What a meanie head. Let's dance!" her drunkenness made her forget easily. She forgot all about her jerk of a boyfriend and the OCD freak she was in love with. Just friends. She danced the night away._

* * *

Percy could not believe it had happened! Sam did not deserve her and he was the one who ended up in a fight with Annabeth. He just wanted to protect the beautiful girl, that is all. He looked at Ackley. "This calls for a drink." Just friends. He pulled his phone out after he had found some alcohol in his house.

He had meant to text Grover, but it accidentally went to Jason Grace.

 **P: Grover! I am so mad! Annabeth ugh! I hate Sam! Come over, I need to tell someone who will believe me. Ackley kid and I are getting drunk ;P**

 **Jason Grace: Ugh.. Perce you okay? This is Jason.**

 **P: FMLLL**

Jason being a caring and considerate friend and dad of the group decided to go to Percy's with backup. Everyone except Annabeth (She did not know of the situation. And she was hungover.) and Nico's friend, Will, were coming over to Percy's. They had never known him to get emotional and drunk. They only saw him have a few panic attacks because he did not make his expected grade or someone had stolen his picnic table. Piper brought alcohol. Thank gods that Sally and Paul were absent for the weekend.

When they got to his front door, Percy did not answer the door or his phone. They heard music playing, which Thalia identified as Green Day, Annabeth's favorite band. Leo picked the door and they found Percy on the living room floor with his kitten and a bottle of Tennesse Whiskey. When they got closer to the sad boy, he reeked of the drink. Hazel picked up the cat and Jason begun to speak to him as Piper smoothed his hair.

"Percy, what happened bro?"

"I fucking hate Sam. He told me he was going to go fuck some girl and of course I told her. I had to. And she did not believe me-" He hiccuped. His voice got shakier than ever. " She accused me of being jealous and wanting to have sex with her. I would never treat her that way. I lover her so goddamn much. And she was drunk and why would she say that? And we are just friends!" The friends were so shocked to hear his confession, especially the one where he said he loved her. They were even more shocked when the usually put-together guy started to cry.

Percy was sobbing and Piper hugged him and Thalia opened the bottle.

"I am so pathetically in love with her."

"We are here Perce. Remember that please." Everyone sat in circle on the floor with him, stunted. They all drank as Percy cried and they talked shit about Sam. He was so in love with her and nothing was going to change that. She did not believe him. She thought horrible of Percy (Annabeth did not actually. She was drunk, sad, and angry).

The depressed, love-struck friend cried and drank more over the girl who had stolen his picnic table once and now his heart. _**Just friends.**_

* * *

 **Wow. That was so sad to write. A thousand more words than usual though! Please give me feedback, especially on this chapter. It was sad. Poor Ann and Perce. I hope you liked though loves**

 **-J(Like, follow, review and share?!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy had gone two whole weeks not speaking to her. He did not totally avoid her though, it was hard to due to the fact they were all friends now. Great friends. Him and her were _just friends._ Any time Annabeth would show up Percy would find an excuse to leave ten minutes after her appearance. His main excuse was he needed to study. It was the usual but his friends still gave him hidden looks of despair.

But, today was the start of Thanksgiving break. Nine days where Percy could stay holed up in his house with his cat, watching sad, romantic movies. This was the highlife. Living the dream. He swore to himself he would not drink like that again. He woke up extremely hungover and still felt shitty and still loved her.

He was not going to get drunk at all this break. He might even stay sober for a few months, who knows. But, his phone got an alert from the girl who had caused him so much grief and happiness.

 **A: We really need to talk. I am so sorry.**

 **P: Okay.**

This was deja-vu. And it was Sunday, good thing it was not a school night.

 **A: Can I come over and pick you up?**

 **P: Sure.**

 **A: Can we got to Montauk?**

DEJA-VU!

 **P: Sure.**

 **A: I will be over in ten.**

Percy said he was not going to drink over the break. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and put it in the bag. He broke so many rules with Annabeth and what was breaking this rule going to do?

* * *

It was sooo awkward, so far. Percy offered to drive; she let him. They were walking around each other on thin ice. Annabeth even asked what music he wanted to listen to- she always listened to her music. Percy didn't speak much until he pulled up to a gas station an hours ways from the beach.

"Come on. We need some supplies."

"Okay." Annabeth felt apprehensive. He looked so tired. And skinner. And paler. She knew she did this to him. She should've listened to him; she knew he was right when he told her originally. Percy was always looking out for her and he liked to be right (it came with his OCD). Sam _was_ a piece of shit. Especially to her. She had to get out and Percy was her safe haven.

She got tons and tons of junk food. Misery loves food as company, by the way. Ann tried to find Percy in the dingy gas station; his head stuck out over all the aisles. She found him putting sugars into two cups of black coffee.

* * *

They had gotten to the beach. Annabeth came prepared with blankets and Percy brought the alcohol, how opposite from their last visit. They both laid down and watched the sunset until they only saw the stars. He saw them in her eyes. And then he saw tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth?" She was crying- she never cries because of the whole tough-girl-punk-act. "Ann. What's wrong?" Despite everything that had happened, despite all the pain he pulled her close to him and the hole in his empty chest filled. She was so warm."Please talk. Please."

"I am so sorry Percy. I believed you it's just-" Another strong cry erupted from her throat. He held her tighter and did not push her. "Sam forced himself on me. I didn't want to do it with him and I said no and he kept trying and then he started to hurt me and then-" She cried harder; Percy could've cried but he was so fucking livid. His strong Annabeth? Someone did that to his angel.

"Did he get to…?"

"No. Thank gods." She sucked up her snot in her nose. "I kicked him in the balls." Percy was relieved, still pissed. He stood up, with Annabeth at his waist.

"I have never understood how people can kill other humans. I understand now. Let's go." He was serious she laughed- it was better than crying.

"No. No. We still need to talk. And I am not drunk yet."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Let's go."

"No, Percy. I want you to know everything. I want you to know how sorry I am and how much I missed you. I haven't slept. Sam was the biggest jerk and I just wanted you. I missed you so goddamn much. I have never cried this much in my entire life, jeez. I want you to know I believed you that day and I am sorry for saying those things about you. You are not that person. Percy, you are the best person I know and I want you to be here forever." _And I love you._

She didn't say that. This already was a lot and it was hard for her to say. Annabeth was proud. She wasn't even tipsy but she laid it all out, but she knew in the back of her head it would be easy and simple- it was Percy. She now considered him her best friend. _Just friends._ The mantra pained her as much as it pained Percy.

"I really missed you too. And I am sorry too, I was kinda a jerk towards you. All is forgiven. I just really need you to be there to annoy me all the time." She giggled. Wow, Percy had feelings. Good, the anxiety did not get the best of him- Annabeth was his cure.

"Awesome. Thank you, Perce." He mustered up a smile for her.

"Well it's the least I could do for a picnic table-stealing punk teen. You are _not_ forgiven for that whole rodeo." They talked much more, they had a ton of catching up to do- they both had missed two weeks. So, on the blanket, under the stars at Percy's favorite place with his favorite person, they passed around the bottle and laughed. They lived. Everything was okay but, they were still _just friends._

* * *

Something was shaking and his t-shirt was warm and soaked. _What the fuck?_ Percy's head hurt and the the only the thing giving him light was the moon. He remembered everything. Annabeth. _Sam._ She was at his chest letting out small protest and whimpers of pain. His sun was crying in her sleep, no doubt having a nightmare.

"Sam.. stop it." She cried even harder.

"Annabeth." He shook her, scared shitless. "Ann! Wake up! Annabeth!" He voice cracked. "Annabeth!" And all of a sudden her grey eyes were open on him, still crying and disoriented.

"Oh, Percy!"

She cried harder now and he just held her. Sam had left her with nightmares and Percy had never seen her so broken. The first time he laid eyes on the punk girl sitting at his picnic table under the tree, he thought she was invincible and so strong. He got to know Annabeth, she was not invincible but she sure acted like it. Annabeth was brave and strong and seeing her like this stirred up emotions in Percy that he had not discovered in years.

"I am here. I am always here." He did not care about the past two weeks. He didn't bother to pay attention to their agreement and he didn't give two shits that they were _just friends._

It sucked, being just friends, but Percy would deal with it. He would cope. They weren't friends, they were best friends and something more. But, nevertheless, they were best friends and Annabeth shared something so deep and dark with him he had to be there. Right now, he set all things aside for the girl he loved to calm her nerves and to remember he was there- he would always be there.

* * *

He woke to the girl staring at him. (She was really admiring him. She was so thankful for this gorgeous, sea-loving boy). It was a beautiful Monday morning and the only thing on their minds were each other. A great way to start off the day. Annabeth blushed and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Ughh." That was a 'good morning' Percy.

"Thank you for taking me here. And sorry about last night." he decided to wake to her words.

"Stop saying thank you; this is our spot now. And do not, under any circumstances be sorry for last night. I am always going to be there, alright? And you cannot get rid of me."

"Thank you." He gave her a glare.

"Okay. McDonald's? And maybe a Star Wars movie marathon?" Percy was out of his shell when he was with her. She brought the light to his eyes. She was the sun that he woke up to.

"Yes! I miss Ackley."

"He missed you too, rarely would even let me touch him." She laughed at his complaints and headed the way to her truck. They would get black coffee with two sugars like usual. They would probably eat cheese pizza with extra cheese and play with Percy's kitten way too much. They would swap Buzzfeed Quiz results and sing Green Day and laugh so hard their coffee would come out of their noses.

What they did was intimate. Percy realized that as he watched his sunshine punk girl walk to her truck. She was beautiful and he wanted to tell her that. They would flirt hopelessly as friends, but, Percy decided, right there at _their spot_ , that they would be more than _just friends._ It was destiny; it was written- or it soon would be because Percy had to get his planner and calendar to figure this out. And maybe stop drinking so much coffee so he would get some sleep. (Like that was going to happen). Their stupid agreement was bound to fail and Percy was determined to make it fail. All in good time. _Just friends my ass._

* * *

 **YAY! Poor Annie though :((( Srry it was so short. I decided to read my last 400 pages of _Winter_ today- IT WAS SO GOOD! This was a filer but, YOU GO PERCY! Maybe fluff and romance and smut and ughhh, yeah, maybe that will come shortly. Dang. Plz give me feedback loves! iT makes my day so great! Hope y'all liked it. Tips? I am always open! I have a poll on my page! Go check it out! (It is for the playlist for _Stolen_!) Stay well Loves!**

 **-J(like and follow and review and share and** **review and plz and like and review and tell your frens and please?!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Their friends were more than happy to see them together as best friends together. They hoped for my progress, especially in the romantic relationship field, but they would take what they could get. The friends did not know of Percy's promise to himself- to make Annabeth his girl. Girlfriend. Date. Love of his life. His. Hers. Love. It was simple, the plan Percy made.

It was set on four major ideas that covered little details that were integral to any relationship. Friends, the first pillar, Percy considered himself to have almost accomplished this- he decided to check it off his notepad. Trust, the second pillar, Annabeth trusted him, yes, but Percy wanted to know everything. Annabeth had deep, hidden secrets that not even Thalia knew and he wanted to be the first person she ever opened up to.

Dependence, the third pillar. Annabeth was extremely independent. Do not get him wrong, independance is good except when you are all alone. He wanted to be the one Annabeth texted when she saw something funny or to be support she needed when she was anxious or nervous; he wanted to be her shoulder and her anchor, the wind beneath her wings but he also wanted to give her the space she needed and yearned for.

The last pillar, admittance. Where they both finally admit to each other they have been madly in love and kiss and scream and cry in the rain, ending in the most epic kissing scene ever played out on screen. Percy realized this wasn't a movie- it was not going to be perfect like every other element in his life, but that is what made it so special to him.

* * *

Thanksgiving break is a time to enjoy your families and friends, be grateful, and eat a shit ton of food. Percy's goal at his Thanksgiving with his mother, Paul, and Paul's brother and his wife, was to eat the most- by a ton. He usually ate the most out of anyone, anywhere. He was a tall, growing boy, I mean man! Plenty of excuses for the mighty Perce! Or this is what Sally told Annabeth as they made fun of the green-eyed boy as he pouted at the other side of the kitchen.

Percy's family celebrated Thanksgiving on that Tuesday because it was easier for them to all get together. It was their thing and he asked Annabeth to join. She immediately accepted because she loved Sally and Paul (and Percy, so damn much).

They were better. So much better. Ann and Percy woke up that Monday morning at Montauk with smiles and laughs. They were so grateful for each other, and they did not realize that just because the time of year. Both were back to teasing and singing Green Day in her truck. They had a movie marathon with a few other friends and they kept throwing popcorn at each other.

" _Piper invited all of us to her house to have a Harry Potter Movie Marathon."_

" _Awww, I was hoping for Star Wars."_

" _Dork and don't drag the chosen one around. You wanna go?"_

" _Yeah, I just need some food real quick."_

" _Of course; they don't know we made up. I suggest we set up a fake fight, Perce. I would probably win."_

" _Let's be real- you would."_

" _Okay, Mr. I-Have-Back-Muscles…"_

" _You've been staring at my back, how flattering." He tried to play it off like he was cool but he actually blushed a little and the butterflies flew in a frenzy in his stomach._

" _Okay… You caught me. I am only in this friendship for your back muscles to give me piggy-back rides."_

" _I have never given you a piggy-back ride though."_

" _That is about to change, my dear friend." She leaped onto his his back. Percy caught her easily, of course, he did have muscles actually. If the piggy-back ride was not so innocent, he would probably have a hard on._

" _We will just walk in together and not say a word and they will be like what the fuck?"_

" _Wow. What an evil mastermind you are Miss Chase."_

" _Sarcastic Percy still surprises me."_

" _Dumb Annabeth does not surprise me." She hit him on the back of his head, he was still giving her an 'innocent' piggy-back ride._

" _Okay. Okay. You're plan is good."_

" _Why thank you. Now, let's get some food, Mr. Back Muscles!" He blushed (she should be Mrs. I am so beautiful-Back Muscles, Percy thought)._

* * *

"You were such an adorable child, Percy." She was looking at a framed picture of him and his mom hung up in his room.

"Of course I was- then I hit puberty."

"Don't say that."

"Whatever." She wanted to tell him to never be insecure- he was a fucking Greek god. He was beautiful on the inside and out and he was so genuine. He was the perfect package and he even tolerated her screaming punk music too loud. They were in Percy's bedroom, waiting for the food to cook. The adults said they had some adult things to talk about, Percy quickly obliged but in the back of his mind he kept repeating to himself he was seventeen years old.

"Have you applied anywhere yet, Perce?"

"Yeah. I got an early acceptance to MIT, the best school ever. What about you?"

"I don't know…"

"We are only juniors- you do not have to have an idea yet. Let me remind you I am me and I have some problems." She laughed at his ways to always make the situations easier.

"I applied to Colombia, they have a good architecture program. And I may have also applied to this Preparatory School in England that has this really great program and-"

"Wait Preparatory as in, still in high school? When did you do that?"

"I applied over a year ago. It is extremely difficult to get accepted and I have already made it past the first four rounds- there are six. I have a really good chance."

"That is so awesome, Ann."

"Really? I haven't told anyone except my parents because there was a huge chance I would not make it and there still is a good chance I won't- I just did not want anyone to be angry with me because it is in England over senior year." Percy smiled at her, he was proud of her, but he would miss her so much if she left. She would forget all about him and meet some british boy with some British accent who loved Green Day and some Alternative, English band and…

"It is an amazing opportunity, Annabeth." He gave a a side squeeze and a smile of encouragement, they locked eyes, green on grey-

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Percy was thankful they didn't the time to kiss, they would not be following the plan _at all._ He was thankful for their make-up. He was thankful that he asked her to eat dinner with his family and he was thankful for her.

* * *

That was a secret, right? Annabeth had the chance to go to a huge Preparatory School in England and he was the only person she had told. He was also the only person who knew about Sam, that fucking bastard. The second pillar, Trust, was at its halfway point. It seemed easy, but Percy stopped himself from thinking that. Annabeth was complicated and she deserved to be- she was everything. She was hydrogen, helium, old star dust, heat, and light. She was the sun and Percy knew he would have to put sunscreen on to be with her.

* * *

 **WOW really short. I have actually been working on chapter nine, and then I wrote 8. Weird, I know. I am still not done with 9. It is going to be big ;) This was not much- but wait for tomorrow night! Give me feedback. I thought the last part was really cool. Ann is the sun. Percy is literally such a puppy- jeez. Read loves! Thank y'all**

 **-J(like, follow, share, AND REVIEW please loves? thanks loves.) (please.)**


	9. Chapter 9

The end of the semester brought finals and teachers cramming in projects which mean it brought Percy stress. Everyone was stressed, but Percy was _more._ There were nights that he ended up screaming at Jason for cutting an edge crooked. Jason only laughed and told him to chill. Annabeth said he needed to be medicated. Everyone agreed, but most of them took it as a joke- except Thalia.

It was the Thursday night before hell week. Everyone was reviewing and studying at Piper's humble home. Their winter coats were thrown in the entryway and they sat in the living room with thick sweaters and rosy cheeks. They had warm coffee and textbooks upon textbooks, but Thalia, the good-natured schemer, had something more.

"Dang, it is just BLAZIN' in here!"

"Do you want me to turn down the heat, Thals?"

"No need to be so LOUD, dear Piper!"

"What?"

"I think some HERB would help this heat!"

"I do not follow-"

"Hazel, you are more suited to the name MARY JANE!" That gave it away. The blonde best friend and her goody-two-shoes brother knew _exactly_ what she was up to.

"You did not?!"

"What the fuck?!"

"I do not follow." Literally everyone did not follow- Percy was not even paying attention; he was shaking from the caffeine overdose over some papers.

"Thalia brought weed!" Jason was the first to point a finger to his rebel of a sister.

"Lol."

"Not helping, Nico."

"I think it is okay…"

"Of course _you_ think it is okay, Grover."

"Guys, everyone needs it. We are all stressed. Jason, do not give me that look, they won't be doing drug tests for a month and you can get it out of your system quicker, I bet. You all even said Percy _needed to be medicated-_ "

"Thalia, it was a joke." Hazel was the goody-two-shoes, as well.

"Look at him! He is actually shaking, like a puppy. It is not even cute, Annie. He needs it the most. Come on, you all have done it before, except baby Percy. Sorry to out you Hazel." Most were shocked to hear that Hazel had smoked weed, not Frank though. They all were looking at Percy. He glanced up from his work at the sudden silence.

"What? I do not have time tototot help with a m-math problem right now. I-"

"Yup. It is settled, let us go out back!" Thalia was overly happy, she had gotten her way.

"What is happening, Ann? We all need to study, especially you guys need to study for the Pre-Cal final-" She gave him a look. Annabeth was not used to seeing Percy this way, so out of it.

"Thalia brought weed. We think you need a smoke."

"I have never smoked before."

"Well, duh, yeah. You are actually perfect, Percy, except for your coffee addiction."

"Annabeth, I need to study. _Please._ "

"It is proven that taking breaks helps you retain the information you're studying better."

"I hate it when you tr-"

"Come on. It won't hurt." She dragged him by the hand. He was not quite reluctant, her hand felt nice and warm in his. Percy did feel like shit. He had not slept well, he drank a lot of coffee, and Annabeth drove him to _madness_ with her sweet voice and comments. The plan was going okay enough, but Percy was preoccupied by schoolwork and her always. They were friends, always talking, Percy never thought to make a move, it was already perfect.

"So, Percy you hold it like so-"

"I know how to hold a joint, Thalia."

"How?"

"Have you met Grover?"

"Well I bet my shit is better than his shit. You are now in the 'I have smoked weed Club'. Proceed my brave friend!" Annabeth stood next to him in a brown, winter coat with a gray sock hat they drew out her eyes even more than usual.

"Probably going to regret this." Three joints were passing around ten people, Nico had brought Will, who was suddenly _always_ around. But the group gave passed the joints around more to Percy, even though he kept complaining about how unsanitary it was and how goddamn cold it was outside.

"This is disgusting, it is freezing, and _hahahaha!"_ After a few hits, Percy felt it. The friends all gave each other smiles of glee, most of them were high already.

"What the FUCKK?! This is so weird." He leaned into Annabeth and smelt her.

"You smell really fucking good, sweetheart." She giggled.

"So you turn into a Southern gentleman when you are high, hmm?"

"Well, yes'um. I s-s-suppose I do, missy. You have hair like honey." She was laughing at him, loudly now, while he kept repeating the word 'honey' over and over like it was foreign to his tongue. "This is great. Fuck finals! FUCK FINALSSSS!"

Hell yeah, fuck finals. In that moment, Percy felt his friends and their care for him, even though some of them showed it in weird ways. They cheered him on from the sidelines about his game with Annabeth. They gave gave him words of encouragement, and most of all they _got him_. As the teens all chanted the words 'Fuck finals!, like it was a chant to bring down the powers of the gods, he felt good. He felt loved as the blonde next to him held onto him in the cold. Percy felt that this was the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life, with his friends by his side, conquering the world, or some stress over a few finals.

* * *

They got through the week, even Percy. It was Friday and they were let out at noon. As all the students were leaving the high school for their much needed break, the first snow started to fall of the season. Annabeth loved the snow. It was beautiful.

"Good thing I picked you up, your baby Prius hates the snow."

"Do not speak of him that way!" Percy was in a great mood, finals were over. After his declaration of 'fuck finals' as a first timer of getting high, he most definitely did not _fuck_ finals. He had done extremely well, he even got a hundred on his Pre-Cal exam. Most of their friends were living town for the holidays, but he did not mind it much, he still had Annabeth by his side to celebrate his victory.

"A little snow was here and there, disseminated in her hair." Percy picked a piece of snow out of her mane of curls in the truck, reciting poetry. He did not realize what was he doing, was so intimate. Annabeth blushed; Percy was a prince out of a fairy tale.

"Emily Dickinson. I did not know you read poetry."

"Aye, I do." She laughed at his speech, Percy was in a great mood.

"Okay, smooth talker."

"My mom is a writer. She read to me a lot when I was younger, I decided to keep it up, you know, to whoo girl, but it turns out I have no social skills and no girls want to get with a guy who wears cardigan 24/7." Annabeth wanted to get with him; she always forgot of his insecurities- he was beautiful and she did not believe he couldn't recognize it.

"Okay, _Mr. Darcy._ You do look rather dashing now though." He blushed at her given compliment, when was he not blushing around her? "What is your favorite poem, _O Captain, My Captain_? She was teasing him- he chose to ignore the banter.

" _Do not go gentle into that good night, old age should burn and rave at close of day; rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

"Dylan Thomas. Fitting." She gave him a glance from the driver's seat, he was looking out the passenger window. The poem _was_ fitting. Percy did everything he could to contradict the world and be the best he could, his work showed this. Annabeth was in awe of the young man beside her. Most people saw him a an uptight, know-it-all, and he was- but she saw the most passionate creature next to her.

"I know your favorite poem. Well, I am guessing it is."

"How?"

"I see you writing some lines from the piece in your sketchbook all the time."

"Peeping Tom. What a weirdo, folks." He gave her a look under his thick lashes and went back to staring at the snow falling through the truck's window. The only thing heard was the sound of the tires and the roar of the heat inside the old truck.

" _It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my own fate; I am the captain of my own soul."_

"Hm. You are right."

"Best friend point goes to me." She punched him in the shoulder, but now without a grin.

"I guess so." Percy tried not to psychoanalyze her, but it was difficult and he was OCD as all get out. He knew she had been through many misfortunes and he knew her heart was hardened. It made him sad, it made him want to be there for her when she opened up. He, at the least, wanted to be a shipmate as she was the captain of her own soul- he wanted to be an assistant to her as she mastered her own fate.

"What do you want to go do, Perce?"

"Celebrate, of course."

"Well, fuck yeah! I have champagne at my house, or my dad does. Want to go there?"

"We rarely go to your house."

"Dad and Helen are not home."

"Ah." Another weird thing about Annabeth he hoped to uncover: her unwillingness to be in her own home when her family was present. "Sound like a great plan, _Elizabeth Bennet._ " Percy found it easier to tease, now being friends with her (and Thalia).

"Let's rage, rage into the light! Or to my home in the suburbs!" He cheered along to her and she turned up the song playing, which happened to be something by Twenty-One Pilots.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, Annabeth went searching for the champagne; Percy had time to observe. The house was neatly decorated and thoroughly cleaned, besides the fact of the legos littering the floor due to Annabeth's eight year old twin brothers. The house was magazine ready and their soo-antics for the night would trash the house most certainly.

The champagne was good and expensive. There were two bottles, plus the other liquor containers in the cabinet, for them to celebrate the night away. Percy ordered pizza (cheese with extra cheese, and more cheese). They popped the bottle open and started to drink, a lot.

"I made a 100!"

"Fuck yeah you did! What are you going to do now?!" Annabeth drunkenly held an empty bottle, like it was a microphone, to his mouth."

"I am-," the doorbell rang, "going to get the pizza and then go to Disney World!" Annabeth ran up the stairs and Percy opened the door to a greasy looking teen, who attended their high school, who stood with a pizza box in his arms.

"That will be 14.98."

"I got it, Ann!" He yelled. He was more than tipsy. She rushed to the door, now wearing athletic shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She was captivating, and to no surprise, the pizza boy made eyes at her, asked for her number, and made a crude comment. None of this would settle with a sober Percy and a drunk Percy would have something to say (he did).

"What the fuck man?"

"Sorry, dude. Didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"Percy, do not protect me." Out of all the things, _this_ is what Annabeth was upset about.

"Get the fuck off this porch." He threw the money, took the pizza, and slammed door. An aggressive Percy was never a good Percy.

"You had no right. I was perfectly capable myself." Annabeth was mad, and more heightened with the alcohol running through her body.

"I had every right."

"I am not some damsel in distress, Percy!"

"What the fuck is wrong with me helping you? You act as if you are indestructible and no one can know your true self! I am your best friend! I fucking love you and you will not even permit me to help you!"

"What?" He paled. _Oh shit._ The alcohol made him bold and easy to forget things that needed a seal in his mind.

"Annabeth, I-"

"What did you say?"

"I said, uh…" This was all so much. The champagne, the yelling, her long legs, his earlier glee;. He knew her; she felt so vulnerable, yet he was the one to confess his love.

"I, uh, sorry, rules and friends, I um…" What an idiot he was. He could not take it back and kept on his way with his horrible stuttering. The sexual tension was high and she _was drunk._

She stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed the _rage, rage against the dying light_ out of him.

* * *

 **Lol sorry for not posting sooner. Hope you like it. And the poem :)) Percy's fav. poem is my fav. poem! Comment your fav. line, lines, or quote! I love reviews, so make me love you. So... there will have to be a warning on the next chapter ;) ugh this is horrible. Thanks loves! Read!**

 **-J(Review, and share with yo' frens (plz?)!?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: VERY Mature content (wow this is weird) -J**

* * *

She loved him and he loved her, and it was _so._ The kiss was full of intensity, like no kiss shared by any other couple. Their lips meshed together into a perfect rhythm. Their kiss wrote its own damn _poetry_ , it was that great. But surely enough (and thankfully), it led to more- so much more.

Percy was a virgin. You could tell my his cardigans, planners, and GPA. He was an adorable puppy at all times, except in the middle of a makeout. Then, Percy was the most experienced, dominant man to ever lay with a woman. You could not tell he was a virgin now as he peppered Annabeth's neck and collarbone with kisses, as he skillfully took of her t-shirt and stroked her breasts, and as he pushed her down onto the sofa and left a trail of kisses to the prized location- _there._

"Fuck. Jeez." She was all whispers and heavy breathing as Percy's fingers danced along her hips, pulling her shorts down. She was surprised, but maybe Percy just _knew_. There was always talk about being with loved ones; they knew, it was instinct. She watched his head dip into between her legs as he stroked her thighs and his gorgeous lock tickled her. His tongue went up and down the insides of her thighs and she just wanted him _there_. His tongue swept across her pantie-covered bundle of nerves. _Fucking finally._ She let out the deepest moan and his name.

He continued to kiss her her there, until she pushed away his head, trying to take off her stupid underwear. Percy swatted her thin hands away and gracefully took them off, sure to let his fingers drag along her skin ever so slowly. And finally, his beautiful mouth made contact. He sucked and flicked his tongue so softly but enough to make Annabeth build.

"Harder. Gods." He smirked at her- this Percy was a new Percy. His tongue dashed long her entrance and he quickly pulled away. "What? No-aaaa-," One of his long fingers entered her. Percy knew she was not a virgin, but he still wanted to be tender, he was a cheesy guy after all.

"Oh my gods, I swear-," Another finger entered her. _Fuck being gentle right now._ Percy was mad before. No one had the right to talk to her that way, and he would always make sure of it. She wanted more and he would give her more. She was the sun and he _had_ to bow to her. "Bed, bed, bed, now." She felt she was close but she wanted to worship him in the bedroom. He grabbed her by the hips and she wrapped herself around his naked torso. She was fully naked and he was still in pants. She smirked. When in the bedroom, she pushed him to the foot of the bed, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Hmm. Too much clothes and you are far too gorgeous for that." His body was perfect due to his swimming all the time. He had dark hair around his navel leading to his dick, which size surprised the blonde. She took him greedily.

"Fuckkkk," Percy had never been in someone's mouth before. He had been given a palming through blue jeans before, but _this_. It was pure, white, hot pleasure and he was sure it was so much due to it being Annabeth. _Finally._ Towards the end, he got a little aggressive. It had been cold showers for far too long, and Annabeth was there. She happily obliged with stroking the rest that could not fit in her mouth.

"I am about to come." She continued, he was delicious. "Ann, I am about to come." She did not stop and Percy pulled her off of him. She gave him a smirk. He was so close to coming undone and he was a virgin. He had to get Annabeth to come, he wanted her to feel pleasure. He pushed her back onto her soft sheets and his digits entered her sore spot.

"Shit!" She was close after a few minutes, but it was not enough. "Percy. Need you." He gave her a look- everything froze. "I am on the pill."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Are you?" He entered her without another word. Percy hovered over her curvy frame and realized he was hers and she was his. Everything got more hasty, they were both so close. He hit her skin, the bed rocked, and they both shouted. "I am close." Annabeth was breathing like she just swam a 200 butterfly.

"Ann!" He came, but he kept his movements up for her- she needed this and he needed to give it to her. She shouted his name and they _did not go gentle into that good night._

* * *

He woke to the sun beaming down on the bed through the window and the sun lying next to him. _That happened_. They were drunk, the mad, then Percy said he loved her, then Annabeth kissed him, and the he was as _bold_ as ever, and then they had sex. And now he woke to a rustling blonde. He grey eyes opened like butterfly wings and she squinted at the light and focused on his eyes of the sea. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hullo, Ann."

"Um, no regrets?"

"Fuck no."

"Not even about what you said-?"

"No. I meant it." He did not say it again and she did not say it back. They just had sex and they were not anything. Her warm body was pressed up against his and he decided it was not the time for those words. He meant them though, most ardently.

"What are we? I mean… this is a lot?"

"Want to go get coffee? Black with two sugars?" She smiled.

* * *

They entered the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. They were regulars there and made their way to their favorite spot. Annabeth was afraid it would become awkward, but they were different and Percy could strike up an easy conversation with her. They were meant to be together.

"Have you done your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Some. I am guessing you have all of yours done, right Perce?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"I strive to be prepared more than others." She scoffed and mumbled something along the lines of _way more_ and _OCD_. He laughed at her and slipped his coffee, everywhere.

"Percy!" She grabbed as many paper towels as she could and wiped up the mess.

"Sorry, I am nervous." He was still had the same antics he did when they first met at his stolen picnic table under the tree. She snorted, recalling the memory.

"Nervous? Why on ear-,"

"I want to be your boyfriend. I cannot stand this stupid _just friends_ thing and agreement and I want to be with you." He confessed this in the middle of the coffee shop, to the girl who had stolen his picnic table, to whom soon had stolen his heart, and with their favorite coffee spilled on his t-shirt. At this moment, Annabeth was flustered, for she could not believe this very particular boy wanted to be with _her._ She blushed! Annabeth blushed as he stared at her intensely with heavy exhales escaping his mouth.

"I… I would like to be with you, too."

"Really?" The punk-goddess said yes?!

"I've always wanted to be with you, Percy." It happened there in their favorite coffee shop. A punk girl in a baggy t-shirt with rosy cheeks and a particular, awe-struck boy with black coffee with two sugars all over his clothes, finally, broke their agreement of hands-off and wrote out a new agreement of sunshine, raging against the dying light, stolen picnic tables and hearts, old trucks, punk music, cheese pizza, cardigans, first times, coffee, and love.

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT OVER BTW I STILL HAVE A LOT MORE LOL. Uh yeah. That happened. Plz review. I really want to know y'alls opinions because I am at my wits end. Thank you so much, loves. That was my first smut scene ever and wow and what? It was short, but there was not much more to put here beside that. I plan on to still torture with cliff hangers, loves. Don't hate :))**

 **-J(REVIEW** **PLEASE?!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas with friends is always something to remember- especially when a new couple comes out to over-dramatic people. They were all over-dramatic. When Percy and Annabeth entered Piper's lighted, warm home, they found Thalia chasing Nico and Grover chasing her and Will chasing him. They didn't mind any of it. They walked into the kitchen to find Hazel freaking out over dinner, a drunk-on-wine Piper annoying Jason, and an empathetic Frank.

"Guys! Have some wine." Piper was drunk.

"Piper is drunk." Jason went to her attendance and hushing her over and over. Hazel had still not acknowledged the new guests with exciting news because she was stressing over the food. What a mom. Frank noticed them though.

"Perce! Ann! Come help!"

"What is wrong?" Because everything _has_ to be wrong at a Christmas party.

"Annabeth go knock some sense into my crazy sister. Percy, you are on kitchen duty because you are really stingy and a freak." What a dad.

"Wow. Thanks, Jason."

"There is coffee." That was enough for Percy. Annabeth smiled at the boy who loved his coffee so much. He had some cat fur on the back of his sweater due to his attached kitten. She went to kiss him, but then went to help the idiots running around the house. Jason noticed Annabeth's endearment towards him- and of course he whispered it into Piper's ear. She gasped, then proceeded to say something, but he covered her mouth because you can never trust a drunk Piper. "Do not tell anyone, Pipes." She told Hazel, who shrieked of joy for her two close friends.

"Finally!"

"Don't tells anyones, Hazey!" Hazel told Frank who said he called it from the beginning. Grover was not chasing after Nico and Thalia anymore and asked what Frank 'had called'. Frank, he has always been a good friend, told the truth to Grover quietly, who in turn 'eeked!'

"Please don't tell!"

"I swear!" Thalia, who was not chasing Nico anymore, asked him what he sweared.

"I cannot tell!" She gave him a good glare. Thalia was fucking scary with her black clothes, eyeliner, and no-fucks-given attitude.

"Annabeth was making lovey eyes at Percy and they were standing really, really close. And she looked like she was about to kiss him."

"So? They are always like that."

"Jason noticed." He was always oblivious to everything.

"Oh shit. Something happened and what better to tell your friends at Christmas? Hm?"

"I did not tell you, Thals."

"Shut up." He ran away. Thalia was scarey and he was a chicken.

They eventually got the food under control. Everyone thanked them and Annabeth said to thank Sally Jackson. It was true- Percy learned everything from his loving mother. It was a dinner of beef fajitas, rice, strawberry cupcakes (for a drunk Piper), and more alcohol (for everyone). Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other and their friends pretend not to notice how they both were eating with one hand each.

Gift-giving had always been one of Percy's favorite things. He was a proud giver. Being OCD, he always seemed to find the perfect gift- until Annabeth. He searched for two months for her prized gift and he was at his wit's end. Percy found something for his sun-girlfriend, it might do.

Percy had given Thalia an ATL vinyl, Hazel a book by Nicholas Sparks and a huge stuffed Panda, Grover a Go!Green tie-dye shirt, Piper a bottle of wine and a batch of cookies, Frank _two_ batches of his mom's cookies and a CD of a band he listened to, Nico a yellow shirt (just to be ironic) and a gift card to some really weird gaming store, Will a guitar pick and a leather notebook for his songs, and Jason a _#1 Dad_ mug and a Yankee baseball cap with a card. Everyone enjoyed their presents, Percy enjoyed giving them, and he was anxious while giving Ann her present.

Percy had given her everything with sentiment. An old Green Day vinyl for their many car rides. A copy of Pride and Prejudice with his favorite poem written in it, and a cute coffee mug with a bag of black coffee from their favorite coffee shop and a box of sugar packs. She stared at him as he was attending to his friends. He was so beautiful and so caring. The fucking coffee got her. It got her good. She was suddenly drowned in her feeling for him. They were so deep and he smelt like the ocean. She wanted to hold him and thank him forever. So, she did just that.

"Percy…"

"Um. Do you like it?" He scratched the back of his gorgeous neck looking extremely tall.

"I love it and I want to kiss you."

"I always want to kiss you."

"Our friends are right there, who do not know, by the way. This is punk-love song."

"Okay. Let's rage, rage. GUYS!"

"Percy!"

"Annabeth and I are dating because I am in love with her and she is awesome and I hope you do not mind I got her more presents than all of you bloodsuckers." Alcohol and Percy was not the smartest choice. He was a talker when drunk.

"We already knew."

"No you guys did not."

"Okay. We supposed." Will said. The news had gotten to him as well as everyone else.

"Fuck y'all."

"It is Christmas, Annie."

"And that is way I am going to go find mistletoe to kiss my boyfriend in front of you."

"Who would've guessed they would be _that_ couple?" All of the friends said they already guessed it. What a great Christmas, especially because Annabeth _did_ find mistletoe.

* * *

The next morning, the girls had a mandatory meeting in the kitchen. Annabeth had gotten with Percy and the details needed to be released.

"We got into this fight. He told me he loved me. We had sex then decided to date."

"Okay. That is huge. Why are you making it so small?"

"Because I do not feel like talking that much right now. I am a little hungover." Piper nodded in agreement, she was the worst out of all the friends. Hazel had gotten out of the conversation that Percy told her he loved her. Thalia got out that she got laid.

"He said that? Aw. I knew he had it in him."

"So, how was it?"

"Thalia, do not ask that, especially because Percy is a virgin." Even though Pier was hungover, she still had some sense.

"I thought that to. I mean he is not a virgin anymore, but you wouldn't of guessed it."

"Little, puppy, innocent Percy? Did you come? Probably not."

"... I did…" They all screamed and Nico yelled at them to shut the fuck up due to their hangovers and it not being 10 AM yet.

* * *

New year's was just as great and they got three times as drunk and ate four times the amount of food. Best friends forever. Percy and Annabeth ended up in his bedroom after the midnight kiss because they are hormonal teenagers in love. The next morning was supposed to be horrible, but Percy woke her up with next kisses, a raspy voice, and warmth. She snuggled further into his broad chest. It was a nice morning.

"What is your resolution, Perce?"

"To read more books."

"That is all?"

"Yes. I used to always have time to read but now I have been easily distracted and do not make time. I blame it on my hot girlfriend." She scoffed.

"Blame it on Ackley. You give him more attention."

"No I don't."

"Everytime I ask you to let him out of your bedroom when things… get heated, you go to move him but then start to play with him- leaving me really fucking horny. My resolution is to not let you be kept horny for over twenty minutes. I need to release myself." He laughed at her vulgar words and her cradled her bare body into himself.

"Nice choice and great priorities. I think you are just jealous over how cute he is. Do not worry you are really cute too."

He was so nice and was hit with the fact she loved him. She had always loved him. He had stolen her heart while she stole his picnic table with her goofy friends. _I need you. Be mine. I am your's. You are everything and anything. I love you. I love you. I love you._ Annabeth wants to shout it from the rooftops in front of all eyes and Ackley, but she doesn't even let out a whisper.

* * *

 **Oh jeez.** **Kay. I am tired. Bye loves. Thanks for reading be excited for the next chapter!**

 **Review it makes me rlly happy:))**

 **-J (Review;)?!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth still had not yet said to Percy the three words. He seemed to be okay with it, heck he voiced it. He kept saying all in good time to her. She was weirded out. She felt horrible, but she _just could not say it_. She loved him, she knew she did.

 _They were laying in Percy's bed. Ackley was at the bottom, sleeping like a kitten, because Percy bought him really good treats. Annabeth was working on applications for the school in Europe on her laptop and Percy was keeping up with his New Year's Resolution. Of course he would, Percy was not the type of person to forget about his plan after two weeks like every other person._

 _Annabeth found an absolutely hilarious post on tumblr (she decided she needed a break). So, she shared it with her boyfriend who looked over his glasses with thick eyelashes and absolute adornment for his beautiful girl. He loved her so._

" _I love you, Ann." She gave him smile._

" _Percy, uh-"_

" _It is okay, all in good time, love." He would go back to reading with a smile and Annabeth would look over at her laptop, feeling like crap._

* * *

She could not say I love you, but she could make him come in a mere few minutes if she wanted to. And most of the time she wanted to. Especially, right here, right now, in their favorite coffee shop where they get their black coffee with two sugars, and with their friends who had stolen his picnic table a few months ago.

Percy learned quickly, he pleasured Annabeth in more ways possible. It was all passion and Percy would said _I love you's_ over and over to his sun. Even though he had caught up in the sex game, Annabeth always surprised him. Now, she surprised him as he spoke to Jason about some paper, that seemed stupid when Annabeth rested her hand on his inner thigh, brushing his dick through his worn jeans. _Fuck._

Her hand shimmied up and he grabbed her wrist. She gave him an innocent look that made him clench his teeth. He tried to hide his excitement from his friends, they thought that he might be having a mild panic attack over some school assignment- they left it to Annabeth though. If only they knew what was really happening.

She was not back down as she palmed his hard length through the jeans, now shimming her slim hand further up to his belt.

"Annabeth…"

"Get your book out and act like you are reading." Annabeth was a pro and she loved to tease him. He obliged. He let out a moan, which he soon tried to cover up with a cough. Hazel, being the mom she is, looked over.

"You good, honey?"

"Y-yeah. Yes." Gods, he was pathetic. Annabeth had now gotten her hand into his pant hand and he bit down on his palm as he looked down at his book, stealing glances at his infuriating girlfriend every now and then. She pumped harder and harder. Annabeth ran her hand along his shaft and twisted her fingers at the tip. She leaned over, with checking everything out first, and sucked on his earlobe. He came and there was the biggest red mark on his palm and surely a stain in his jeans.

They left- they needed to leave. Percy needed to bury himself deep into Ann and make her bite down on her palm just as he did.

* * *

It was February 13th, and Percy was freaking the fuck out. He had planned everything perfectly, he is known for that, but he was still nervous- he did not want to disappoint his sun. She meant too much to him and he wanted her to know that. He also wanted her to say I love you back, but he knew that was too much to ask. He called all their friends to his house to hang out, but in reality, he wanted to go over the last few minute things with they guys (mostly Jason).

"Oh my gods, Percy please stop freaking out, I have enough to already deal with. You think you are nervous about tomorrow, look at me!"

"...What do you mean, Nico?" Jason was just being a dad.

"Um, I, haha, forget it- it was a joke!"

"Is this about a certain bleach-blonde, guitar-playing, name-rhymes-with-grill guy?"

"How do you know, Jason?" Jase was overprotective of his friends (it was the dad in him), especially of Nico- even more when he figured that Nico and Will had things for each other.

"Come on, I am dating Piper. And I am the love-whispererrrr. Why do you think Percy asked for my help?" Nico scoffed, Jason was an idiot, but a loveable idiot.

"That is really cool, Nics, he likes you, you know?" Grover understood too. Percy did not.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Percy, like what the fuck, you are a genius. I do not get you."

"I thought Annabeth was making you better at understanding this type of stuff." His long-time friend, Grover, thought their was hope for the OCD boy.

"She is, but Nico liking someone is weird."

"You are not wrong there."

"Okay, Percy, look back into the past, you got it? So, think about who I have shown the most affection to?" Nico, a self-proclaimed punk, was blushing.

"... Will you be offended if I say a guy's name?"

"Did you not just listen to our whole conversation?"

"Is it Will Solange?"

"He does have a heart!" Jason was mocking him.

"Great improvement, Perce." Grover was really pleased.

"Yeah."

"That is really good, Nico."

"Thank you." And Nico was happy he was accepted by his best friends.

* * *

After that, the guys were not much help. Percy was now left to fend for himself. Saturday morning soon came, Valentine's day. He woke up at 3 AM, involuntarily, his OCD woke him up and pushed his lanky-self out of his bed. Percy was a madman, more so when it came down to the terms of his girlfriend.

At 6:30, he drove to her house to wake her up. He knew she would be pissed when he woke her up _this early_ , but she would get over it. He got her a coffee and the day was going to be the best yet. He had already made plans with her father (see, he really did have everything planned out) for the front door to be unlocked.

She lay in her bed, books were scattered around her and her laptop was next to her head. She wore one of his old t-shirts, his knees weakened at the sight of it. He turned on her bedside lamp, and got into the bed with her. He woke her up with neck kisses, her favorite.

"Ann… wake up.." Percy really was the sweetest.

"Ergh." He laughed at her. She finally registered it was Percy who was kissing her neck, she was _totally_ okay with having sex right.

"Come on, babe. I have lots planned for today." He called her babe, he knew just how to get her attention, sneaky bastard. She turned over to look at him with sleepy gray eyes that made Percy fall in love with her all over.

"Good morning, Annabeth." She sat up and leaned into him. He handed her a coffee, she fucking loved coffee, especially when Percy got it for her. The cup said _Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth- P_ with a badly drawn heart. She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Percy." The day was already on the path to perfection.

Annabeth got dressed, after a lot of stolen kisses. Percy tried to turn his head, but he ended up watching her slim form moving across the room in his tshirt and black panites that really did a number on him. Annabeth really did a number on him. She grabbed a present and gave him a later. Soon, they were out the door.

"Where are we going?" Percy was driving her truck, with all the supplies packed in the back.

"Our favorite place." She wanted to say _I love you_ right there, but decided against it, too much.

* * *

Three hours later, with fast food and coffee in their systems, Percy pulled up to an unfamiliar spot. "Where are we? It thought we were going to Montauk." Percy kept walking and did not answer her questions.

"We are here." It was a small cabin that set on the beach right next to the beach. It was perfect and homely. He had rented it for the night. It was the cabin his mom and he would stay at during summer vacations. He wanted to share this with her, and when better to share it on Valentine's Day?

"Wow… Percy, this place is amazing."

"Wanna see the inside?" He was feeling very pleased with himself. He planned well. Percy brought food to cook, roses, clothes, a few movies, two books, a deck of cards, two bottles of champagne, a picnic blanket, and lots of love.

The inside of the cabin was decorated in a beach style with off-whites and light blues. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a hall closet. It was so simple but it held everything. There was a big, wrap-around porch that looked out to the ocean with two rocking chairs and an outdoor loveseat.

"I love it. This is amazing. What did I do to deserve to have you?" He just gave her a puppy-dog smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom and Paul helped me. Oh, and Jason. I've been staying here with mom for quite some time. Since I was really little."

"Aw. Baby Percy running inside the cabin in little, blue swim trunks and asking for little, blue chocolate chip cookies."

"All of that still holds true, except for the little and baby parts."

"Is little Percy glad you brought a girl here?"

"Oh my gods, this is fulfilling lifelong dreams."

"What if we had sex?"

"Holy shit." Dreams fulfilled.

* * *

They were snuggled under a huge quilt, facing the fire with an empty bottle of champagne thrown in the trash can and one passing between them. Percy and Annabeth were warm as they shared unknown things to each other, only for each other. Things started to get serious.

"Yeah… I freaking love Paul. I miss my dad, though." Annabeth gave him a sympathetic nod and leaned into his shoulder, he already told her everything about his father. She gave him the support he needed, she wanted his now.

"I miss my mom, like when she was not super obsessive and controlling. When she was stress-free and happy to be in my family." She never opened up about her mother.

"Ann, you know you did not deserve that, right?" She just stared ahead. "You are nothing like her. You are so beautiful and forgiving. You live life like no other, you shine so bright, you actually are the sun. I don't mean to weird you, but, like, I have always called you my sun, because you are. You are everything and everywhere and so bright, nothing like her, Annabeth. Please know that. Everyone thinks so greatly of you, I think so greatly of you, and I love you. You deserve it did not know how good she had it."

He said everything she needed him to say. Tears gathered in her eyes and he was just _Percy_. He was so good to her and today proved so much to her. He had stolen her heart. It came out, finally. Unregistered, she did not even realize she was saying it. It was all instinct and it was right.

" _I love you, Percy_."

* * *

 **FUCKING FINALLY! I wanted to post the playlist, but I realized it will spoil stuff, so I am going to edit it. My new posting schedule will be every three to four days. Plz review and tell me what you like the most!**

 **-J(REVIEW?! pls ?)**


	13. (((

Hey guys not an update I can't really type bc I smashed 3 fingers on my right hand rlly bad to no feeling I'll update asap it's rlly hard to type I am so srry loves :((( -J


	14. Chapter 13

Everything was amazing. Percy had all his desires fulfilled. It was almost a little too amazing. He was waiting for life to punch him in the face and yell "lol, bet?!". They said the three words regularly, all the time, and they loved those three love words. It was almost like they were the ones who patented the phrase, their love was really like no other.

Spring break was approaching and lots of people (juniors) were stressing about university. Percy had it all figured, he will always be OCD. Always. Annabeth was worrying about her senior year. The school in Europe were only taking fifty new student in and Annabeth was in the top one hundred.

To make it to the last, golden fifty they had to write an essay that was due in three day's time and then they would have to wait two weeks for results. Annabeth was just trying to get by the past three days. So was Perce. He brought her black coffee with two sugars three times a day and he always forced her to atleast eat one slice of cheese pizza. He took care of his sun. She made him rage, rage.

* * *

 _Three Weeks and Three Days later…_

Spring break was okay, just Anne was stressing a lot. Percy would never push his punk-rock star (who could get sensitive sometimes, contrary to popular belief). Annabeth's stress made Percy care for her ten times more than the regular, it honestly was making him a better person- a better lover.

But, today, Percy was supposed to be studying with the boys. He was studying, the rest of the guys of the weird gang were playing video games and messing around. Percy still liked school way too freaking , Annabeth loved him, his sun.

Annabeth was home alone, like the usual. Her old truck sat out in the driveway and she was watching some documentary about evolution on Netflix. (She should've been studying, actually). Someone rang the doorbell. She groaned, she was trying _not_ to get out of the bed for the whole day. Thinking it might be Percy with a surprise coffee, she ran down the stairs to greet him. It was actually a FedEx guy, not Perce. Cue a sad face and a sigh from Annabeth. She really did want that coffee and kisses from her little nerd.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"That's me!" Ugh. She hated being fake nice to people.

"Could you sign this for me?"

"Yes! Of course," Literally, gag then cringe, and then cringe some more.

"Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"You too!" The package was light but to big to be fitted inside a mailbox. On the returning address it listed London, England. She opened up that hoe, and of fucking course that blonde beauty got into that school.

* * *

She actually told her dad first when he got home later that night. He was proud of his little girl, she deserved it. Then, she called Thalia, her best friend, not just to tell her, but for advice too. How the fuck was she gonna tell her Percy? They were supposed to rage against the dying night forever with black coffee with two sugars in their hands! How?!

"That is so great Annabeth! You deserved it!" Thalia was screaming.

"Thanks…"

"Um, why do I feel like I am the only one excited that _you_ are going to a dream school in freaking Europe?"

"How am I supposed to tell Percy? I would June 1st of 2016 and not get back until August of 2017? How? Thalia, I love him so much, I want to be with him and I want to go to the school that experiences Europe like no other."

"Wow. I thought you were smart, have you ever heard of the term, long distance?"

"Yeah. I guess. Thanks, Thals."

"No prob Anne, see ya tomorrow I am so proud AND REMEMBER TO TELL PERCY SASSY JACKSON!" Thalia hung up and Annabeth did not remember to tell her Percy or to try and break his heart.

* * *

It was May 15th and Percy was freaking out about finals and only finals because Annabeth had not told him if she got in or not. She was too afraid to bring it up. She just wanted all of him for right now, without worrying about Europe. So she put it on the back burner, but, when it really should've been burnt already.

Annabeth was over at Percy's, laying down on his bed, while Ackley curled up by her side. He had grown on her. Percy was on the ground on the urge of a panic attack, like about to have one in .3 seconds and Annabeth always liked when he relaxed, especially only for her.

She set Ackley outside of the room (she was not gonna fuck her boyfriend in front of his _cat_ ). She crawled up to him on the floor, he noticed, Percy always noticed when it came to Annabeth. Someone could be holding a gun to his genius of a head and Annabeth could come in for a kiss and he would give his all to his sun.

Anne started at his neck with small kisses, he tried to keep looking at his papers, but then her tongue darted out and licked behind his ear and he _was stressed._ Making love always helped a little stress. He grabbed her at her waist and set her on his lanky legs. She wrapped her not-cladded in fish net legs around his body and started to grind Percy as he pulled the collar of her shirt down to kiss the swell of her boobs.

"Shit." Percy was breathing through clenched teeth and he wanted it _hard._ "I want it raw, Anne." She nearly came at his words. The punk just blushed ,shook her head 'yes', and kissed the dying light out of him.

Percy snatched her up and basically threw her on his bed. Her cotton shorts had risen up and his fingers snuck insider to trace the outline of her clit through her black pnaties. They both moaned. Amatures.

He took two of his long fingers in her and started to pump with passion. "Perce. Jesus, PerCY!" He just smirked as he kissed along his goddess' neck. But he wanted to feel more of her so he brought his now moist fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. "Hmm. Better than black coffee with two sugars." He shoved himself inside of her, hard, just like he said he would. And they sure did rage.

After the stress reliving session, Percy laid in bed, stark naked, while Annabeth scrambled for clothes so she could get them coffee from their favorite coffee shop. He was too lazy to get up, he was _exhausted_. Annabeth was literally insane sometimes. She kissed him goodbye, still tasting like him, and took his prius to get them some coffee.

Not many minutes passed, Percy was restless, so he decided to do a little reviewing of some vocabulary because he could never pass up the time to study for finals. He picked up Annabeth's laptop, it was the closest one. He was still pretty tired. He logged into the laptop (he had changed the password to ackleyandpercylover123 awhile back) and there on the home screen was a packing list, sent to Annabeth Chase, from an address in Europe. More importantly the school Annabeth applied for.

 _She got in? Why did she not tell him? They were dating? They loved each other, a little head's up would be nice!_

The snooping started and he read every email since she got into the school of her dreams. In Europe. She would leave on June 1st and wouldn't come back for awhile. Annabeth, his love- his fucking sun, was leaving in 17 days and he just now found out about it. Suddenly, he wasn't stressing about finals, he was stressing about his punk rock goddess who was going to leave him.

Annabeth found Percy staring at her laptop screen, only in boxers, lips quivering. He knew. He knew. Hell, he _knew_. She set their coffee from their favorite on the bedside table. She took the laptop off his lanky legs and reached to touch his hand. He flinched away from her.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't know how."

"So, that's it, you just wanted to leave me here wondering where you left on June 1st only to find out YOU WENT TO EUROPE?!" Percy rarely, almost never, yelled at her. Now, he was furious.

"I just wanted to go to Europe! With no baggage!" Oh gods, that came out.

"I guess I am just baggage now."

"You know that's not what I meant, Perce!"

"The funny thing is, you just told me you loved me when you left, I guess you didn't really mean it."

"Fuck you, Percy, you know I did."

"I will see you when you get back from whatever the hell you are doing in Europe."

"So, that's it. We aren't even gonna talk this out? You aren't even going to fight for me?"

"Why should I? You gave up on me when they accepted you into that school."

* * *

They did not fight for each other. Both cried though, a lot. Annabeth and Percy were both _talked_ to by their friends. Nothing changed. Percy made all 100's on his finals, even a 105 with extra credit. Annabeth packed for Europe with the packing list Percy found on her laptop. Percy did not sit at the picnic table she stole from him at lunch. The school year came to an end, their love for one another did not. Annabeth left for her time in Europe. Percy did not go to the airport to see her off like the rest of their friends did. They both were still crying on June 1st.

* * *

 **Wow. That was sad. Sad frog face. Sorry I have not written for awhile. I crushed my fingers, then I was grounded for a longgggg time. Still am grounded. But, I needed to be grounded, especially for my health, if y'all catch my drift, lol. Im better though. Much better. And this was sad AND ITS NOT OVER HOES! Happy frog face, loves.**

 **-J(review and read and share, stuff like that, yes. Thanks loves) .xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy usually loved the summer- he wasn't as stressed about school as he was during the actual school year. Time to relax, get a little summer job, catch up on _a lot_ of reading (it was his New Year's resolution after all), and drink lots of black coffee with two sugars. Now, Percy hated the summer because it was full of sunshine which reminded him too much of _his sun._ He tried to get through and when he went to their favorite coffee shop, he only ordered _black coffee_.

The first few weeks after they broke up and he aced all of his finals, Percy did nothing. Well, he cried, mostly during his morning showers. His friends brought him food and history documentaries. Ackley cuddled up to him even more. His mother, Sally, made more blue chocolate chip cookies. All of it was nice, but it wasn't her. It was not the punk girl, with beautiful, blonde curls, clad in fishnets, resembling the fucking sun, who had stolen his picnic table. It wasn't the girl who loved black coffee with two sugars and cheese pizza and who raged against the dying light with him and who _fucking loved_ Green Day and the color black and getting drunk on the beach with him and it _wasn't her_.

* * *

Europe was good. Europe was fucking awesome. Annabeth loved the escape from back home- her reality and her dream. It was all new colors, new smells, new faces, and a new sense of lifestyle. The sun did seem to shine a little bleaker in England. The Mediterranean was beautiful, but it was not the perfect and beautiful shade of sea green. Germany's beer was awesome, she much preferred champagne, but that hurt her heart and stung her eyes too much. In Italy, the pizza was the first thing some other students in her group wanted to try. Annabeth couldn't- she couldn't even look at the cheese pizza without having to blink away some tears (which was just "allergies"). She made a playlist for the summer called: My European summer 1 (original). Green Day was not found on the playlist.

* * *

It was a hot and sweaty Fourth of July. Percy wondered if she would be celebrating. Probably not, it was an American holiday (Percy was pretty stupid when it came to Annabeth). His friends were going to get him away from his house (and Ackley) and his job working at the bookstore (he stopped working at the library to study for finals *eye roll*).

The bookstore was run by an old couple. It was called _The Book Nook_ and was right around a new coffee shop Percy found. It was musty and smelly, but he loved it. It was a repetitive distraction. The store owners (Wade and Mary Heinz) had a granddaughter, Izzy, who was a grade younger than Percy and attended his school. She was pretty (she was fucking hot in the words of Thalia), but she did not have curly, blonde hair or gray eyes that seemed to penetrate anything. Izzy was sweet and light, contrasted to Annabeth's sarcasm and storms in her eyes.

"Percy, oh my- just wear a fucking red shirt, it is the Fourth of July."

"No, blooooo, it brings out his eyes idiot," Piper knew what the fuck she was talking about when it come to, like, clothes and garments, yeah.

"Yeah, he needs all the help he can get, because guess who is coming?!" Jason, the little dad, also say himself as anyone's wingman (no one wanted him as a wingman though).

"Izzy?"

"Izzzzyyyy!"

"She's so hot." Thalia and Will said at the same time which was weird because Thalia wasn't out and Will was gay af and in love with Nico.

"What? Everyone thinks I am into the emo-type just because I date Nico…"

"Aren't you gay?"

"I could be Bi!... I am not though, I just appreciate beauty and nice hair." Percy thought, _Anne has nice hair_ , and how pathetic was he.

His friends were supportive and tried to set him up with Izzy. Percy kissed her under the fireworks that night, he was drunk of cheap beer.

"You still love her?" Izzy said after she stopped the slow and shy kiss.

"Yeah…"

"It gets better or it doesn't or you will find her again." They were friends, and Percy drunk cried into Izzy's shoulder under the red, white, and blue fireworks on the Fourth of July about the blonde love of his life as Izzy hugged and pet his hair.

* * *

And this is not some fucking, rom-com slash rom-drom or whatever the fuck Annabeth could call it. She was not a romantic and she could fuck anyone she wanted in Europe and he did _not_ have to have sea-green eyes. It was a stupid ass color anyways (and it was Anne's fave color actually). The young Italian men working in their parents' restaurants, studying European literature and had beautiful accents as they spoke English and tasted like gelato and flirted with their deep brown eyes was exactly what she needed.

She still thought of Percy, especially when she was under some bloke, fucking her to Annabeth's European playlists that didn't have a trace of Green day, who called her "mi bella". They were all sweet, but they didn't obsess over the lint on their shirts or the right amount of sugar in their coffee or have a pet cat named Ackley or they just weren't Perseus Jackson. He was one of a kind.

But this still wasn't some stupid cliche story (lmao it is, fuck that, Percy and Annabeth are the biggest fucking romantics around). Annabeth will spend her year in Europe learning and experiencing and trying to get over Percy and all his ocd quirks. She will move on. Maybe she will stay in Europe for the seasons after her stay with the program she is with. Maybe she will meet a guy who's love will amount to Percy's. Maybe she will backpack alone along the european plains or climb the Alps. Maybe she will rage, rage, rage alone in Europe. Maybe she will study architecture in Greece. Or maybe she will go back to New York to her friends and family… and Percy.

* * *

 **An: lmao whats up loves. i am never motivated... we all go** **through stuff and I'm leaving it there and i hope y'all all had a very happy christmas :))) maybe ill update again over break, hopefully, i am actually a shit head lmao**

 **thanks and review loves and thanks for actually reading idk**

 **-j**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's senior was, to put it all together, bland. He lived perfectly fine in his OCD bubble before Annabeth came along, and now everything is fucked up. Everything he sees reminds him of the grey-eyed beauty. The sun definitely is bleaker without her by his side.

Somehow Percy even brought Annabeth in his other _trial_ relationships.

* * *

 _Audrey was really nice and had the deepest love for Star Wars. She was 5'1, but in reality she was 4'11 and lied about her height. She wore size 5 converses and had hazel eyes covered by Warby Parkers. Audrey was freaking blind. But she wasn't blinded of Percy Jackson and his god-like body and face with a nerdy personality to match._

 _Audrey started to work at the bookstore with Percy in September, around the time he met Annabeth one year ago. They talked about movies, how the bookstore smelled of mothballs, books, and funny meme accounts on reddit. They were friends who were both good-looking. Percy thought she was absolutely beautiful, he just ignored all the screaming in the back of his that she did not have curly blonde hair and wasn't a spontaneous punk with an attitude._

 _Audrey also got on well with Percy's friends and all of them pushed for them to go out. They pushed a lot. And finally one day, while working at the bookstore together, it happened. Audrey was trying to put some heavy books on a higher shelf, which she could not reach so she proceeded, in all her cuteness and innocence to climb the shelves. She eventually started to fall under the weight above her and of course Percy caught her like it was a romance novel or something. He pushed her hair back and gave into the tension between them and kissed her soft lips, despite what his conscious told him to do._

 _Soon they started to go ot and a month later they had sex. It wasn't that big of deal for them- just some unleashed horniness. Percy cried Annabeth's name while orgasming and Audrey was pretty fucking sure that was not her name. The next morning she found some pictures of a gorgeous blonde with Percy in his desk drawer. Audrey didn't want to impose and let him down gently when the raven boy woke up. It was okay. She just wasn't Annabeth. Yeah, it wasn't okay. But Audrey and Percy stayed friends (they worked together, duh), and eventually he opened up to her about Annabeth and Audrey quoted Shawshank Redemption about bird's feather being too bright. But they come back, or they let you find them she said. Audrey was sweet, small, Star Wars obsessed, and knew what the fuck she was talking about._

* * *

Percy was accepted into many Ivy League Schools across the nation, but he decide to go to NYU to double major in Literature and Journalism with a minor in Classics. Percy was a romantic you idiot, of course he would major in minor in those subjects. The last semester at high school flashed by with his friends who he loved so dearly. They helped him out so much. While Percy was with Annabeth his panic attacks decreased and he stressed about things less. She made him healthy. When she left he got worse and they were by his side through it all.

* * *

 _He still hadn't received his acceptance letter from NYU. Percy knew he got in- but he still wanted the proof. On top of that he had an AP Chemistry test coming up that he did not know a single thing on and Ackley was sick (Ackley isn't dying by the way, that would make this suck). Piper and Jason were over studying with him for the upcoming exam- and he got the same notecard Piper questioned to him wrong three times and then Ackley threw up on the carpet next to Jason and then Jason screamed and then Percy screamed and then Percy spilled his coffee on the desk and ruined his review and then Piper yelled and then Jason ran to the bathroom to throw up at the site of Ackley throwing up and itwasalltoomuchandannabethwasnothereanditwasalltoomcuh._

 _Piper cleaned everything up and printed out a copy of her review. She gave Ackley medicine (and Jason, but not the same medicine). She gave Percy a quick and easy saying to help him remember the information he kept forgetting and she pet his hair while he laid in bed with tears dried on his cheeks. Jason brought him a new cup of coffee and some blue cookies he had found in the pantry downstairs. They reviewed Percy one more time and he got everything correct. They then watched some documentary about mammals on Netflix and his friends were amazing and Percy was so thankful for them. He still missed Annabeth._

Summer came and Percy worked at the bookstore with Audrey and saw the amazing films with her that came out. Audrey now had a girlfriend by the way- who could totally snap him in half. Her name was Reyna and she was exceptionally fierce. They were complete opposites and Percy had to admit they were fucking _adorable_. Reyna would both be moving to Virginia to attend Virginia Tech. Percy would be sad to see his two friends go but he was excited to see what was in store for the young couple. Out of all of his friends, Jason, Piper, Will, and Nico would be going to college at NYU. Leo was going to MIT, Thalia would be going to Massachusetts University, and Frank and Hazel were moving all the way to Texas together to attend UT at Austin. Everyone sensed an engagement between the two within the next year.

* * *

Percy had not heard of Annabeth for a few months, all he knew was she was still in Europe. His friends only talked to his ex when he was not around. He was okay now, pretty much. He missed her. She was so _much_ more than a first love to him. But he just pushed the thoughts to the back of his all the time.

He, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Will all decided to get a four bedroom apartment together. The extra room is for when they were poor as fuck and decided to get another flatmate to help pay rent. Percy promised his mother, Sally to visit often. They were very close (and he could not live without those cookies). He found a book shop only a block down from NYU and two blocks away from his shared flat. Along with Ackley, he moved into the apartment with his loving friends at the beginning of August, patiently waiting for the school year.

* * *

Annabeth loved Europe, but she wanted to get home. She already had two years credit of architecture and NYU was more than willing to do a joint program with her while she studied with greatest architects in Europe and learned many subjects from many prodigies. She was extremely adventurous, Europe was for her, but she missed her friends and family and him, _especially_. She was living Paris, her last stop, in a week and half. She would be back in the Big Apple August 8th. She wouldn't miss Percy's birthday, if he was willing to see her.

"Helloooo?"

"Hey Pipes!"

"Annabeth? Where are you calling from?"

"Phone Booth in Paris. Phone's dead. But I could not say no to the dessert the restaurant just offered me- it is Paris."

"I am so freaking jealous Annabeth. I hate you."

"Well, maybe you would hate me a bit less if I told you I was coming home. Are you still in town?"

"OH MY STOP?! What?! When?!"

"My flight gets to New York on the eighth, then it is off to see friends and family and then try to figure out my living situation."

"That soon?! I've missed you so much. It's been like what six months, jeez! And now what do you mean by living situation?" (BTW they visited each other because Piper is rich and nice and they are friends you snakes).

"Well I can't really live in the dorms because it is too late and people probably don't want a flatmate who jams put to punk music at max volume."

"Where?"

"What do you mean 'where'? At college. NYU? Remember the joint program-"

"You hoe you did not TELL ME!"

"Pretty sure I did…"

"Shut up with that smart mouth Annie, you just might get the extra room in my apartment…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I have an apartment, two blocks away from the University. You'll probably need the walk, what with all that French food… or did French boys exercise it off you?"

"Oh ha ha. Sorry I am not a hoe, like you."

"MHMMM. And I have a loving boyfriend."

"Ew."

"You know you have a place here Annie."

"Thanks Pipes, love you."

* * *

They worked out the logistics and Annabeth would be moving in the apartment on August 13th, after spending some much needed time with her family. It was amazing. Annabeth felt like she was living the dream. The only thing she was apprehensive about was Percy. She just fucking _left him_. She left her boy alone, and she still felt like shit over it (good). Piper also felt like she was living the dream… but she may or may not of told Annabeth of the people she shared the apartment with. Piper just did not want for Annabeth to hold back from one small, minor, barely noticeable, miniscule, practically does not matter, detail about Percy being one of those flatmates who paid rent, and lived there, and had a cat there, and may does not know the girl he loves is coming home. The same girl who left him for bigger and better.

* * *

Jason found out four days before Annabeth moved in because Piper let it slip and then he told Nico and Will and then Percy still did not know. They were gonna tell him… it was just hard and now it was August 12th and… yeah how do you tell Percy that the girl he's been in love with for almost two years is coming back to the states, more importantly New York City, more importantly is attending NYU, and more importantly IS GOING TO BE LIVING IN THE SAME APARTMENT AS HIM!

Percy had stayed at his mom's that night and then went straight to work after grabbing some coffee while some movers were moving Annabeth's things in the extra room of his flat along with the help of his friends and Anne's family. He had no clue. And Annabeth had no clue Percy lived in the flat as she walked in and out of it with boxes. Piper had expertly hidden Percy's things and locked his door… they were gonna tell them.

* * *

That evening around 6, Annabeth's family left and Piper and Jason went to go pick up some take out and try to get some wine, despite being underage. That was the one big thing Annabeth missed about Europe.

The blonde was placing books on her shelf, jamming out to punk when she felt something fuzzy rub on her legs. It was a cat, and a cute one at that too… and familiar. She scratched the cat at it's ears and then gasped because this is cliche and that was Percy's cat, Ackley. _PERCY'S CAT!_

She paused her music and she heard rustling outside her cracked open door. Presuming someone came home, she went to question them on the cat that was a fucking clone of Percy Jackson's cat. But then she heard a deep voice calling a name all too familiar to her. The voice was all too familiar. And then a body ran into her that was all too familiar and smelled clean which was all too familiar. And then she looked up into a pair of sea green eyes that were _all too familiar._

* * *

 **AN: you hoes thought the last chapter was the last one... hoes i love y'alll but y'all are dumb and THAT WOULD ACTUALLY SUKKKK LMAO**

 **Was that kinda a cliffhanger? Idk. BTW some of you loves reviews were mean... but i guess they motivated me ? but plz don't do that again bc it jus made me cringe but then again i guess i did ask you lot for** **reviews ;)) snakes lmao**

 **love y'all and hope yuh liked it and i didn't rlly edit it :/**

 **thanks loves, share, review, fav, review, review, and be nice, and i love captain crunch cereal (i am craving it), love percabeth, review, and have a nice time loves (happy new year?)**

 **-J**


	17. Chapter 17

_That evening around 6, Annabeth's family left and Piper and Jason went to go pick up some take out and try to get some wine, despite being underage. That was the one big thing Annabeth missed about Europe._

 _The blonde was placing books on her shelf, jamming out to punk when she felt something fuzzy rub on her legs. It was a cat, and a cute one at that too… and familiar. She scratched the cat at it's ears and then gasped because this is cliche and that was Percy's cat, Ackley. PERCY'S CAT!_

 _She paused her music and she heard rustling outside her cracked open door. Presuming someone came home, she went to question them on the cat that was a fucking clone of Percy Jackson's cat. But then she heard a deep voice calling a name all too familiar to her. The voice was all too familiar. And then a body ran into her that was all too familiar and smelled clean which was all too familiar. And then she looked up into a pair of sea green eyes that were all too familiar._

* * *

When Percy walked into the flat all he heard (and felt) was the drums of a punk rock band. He assumed it was Nico. Ackley willingly jumped out of the cage when Percy let him out. The cat scattered off and Percy was after him because Ackleh loved to meddle in business that was not his. Especially when that business was of underwear and sock drawers and glass jars _waiting_ to be swatted of the island. He was a handful. The cat quickly scampered into the guest room, Percy gave no thought to why the door was open, only his cat. He didn't notice that the loud music was now turned off. He only kept his eyes on the cat… who was in someone's arms… that weren't his, Nico's, Will's, Jason's, or Piper's… and know he had his eyes on her eyes and he did notice how grey they were.

And he noticed her. Percy noticed Annabeth. Percy Jackson noticed Annabeth Chase. This nerdy, OCD, lanky boy noticed the punk girl in workout clothes. _He noticed the love of his life._

* * *

Both the teens who had once stolen each other's hearts and had kept them, were standing in the same place when they ran into each other due to Ackley (the cat left, they were _still_ standing there and he had jars to swat at and socks to tear).

It was silent, except their breathing, which Percy's sounded like he was on the edge of hyperventilating. What was she doing here? What was he doing here? Piper left something out.

"What are you doing here, Percy?" The silence came back. "Percy… why are you in this apartment? Did someone tell you I'm living here? Look, I am sorry and I-" Percy ran out the door of the guest room, which now Annabeth lived in, and then ran out the front door of the apartment, which now _Annabeth lived in._

* * *

"Hey Piper… were you going to tell me that we had another flat mate, who just so happened to be PERCY FUCKING JACKSON!"

"Yeah… bout that, uh, Percy lives in the apartment and is attending NYU. Sorry, forgot is all…"

"YOU FORGOT THE SINGLE MOST IMPORTANT DETAIL?!" In the background you could hear Jason's voice explaining Piper deliberately left out that detail and was probably trying to play matchmaker.

"Gotta go Annie, we will be home in a few." Piper hung up and then Annabeth screamed (she is an angsty, punk rocking teen).

* * *

Percy ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. She looked more mature and all together beautiful. Annabeth was here. He kept running, what was he supposed to do? Listen to her apology? Apologize for trying to hold her back from an amazing experience that only made her grew? Cry in her shoulder? Yell, kick, cuss, and scream at her for leaving? Tell her he understood? Kiss her in the rain? Make her a nice dinner? Spray her with the shower head? Get Ackley to destroy her underwear drawer? Kick her out of the apartment? Leave the country? Get Piper to kick her out of the apartment?

Make her stay horrible, to the point where she moved out? Commit arson and light the apartment on fire, the whole apartment complex? Throw all of her stuff out the window and into the dumpster? Never speak to her and ignore her forever? Move Out and leave the United States? Become her friend? Get a girlfriend and have loud sex with the girlfriend and make Annabeth jealous? Go to a different university? Make a fort around the door of his room and never come out?

Percy was lost. Lost in his mind and thoughts. He started to walk back to the apartment slowly. _Confess that he was still hopelessly in love with her?_

* * *

Annabeth mood seemed to become lighter when she spotted four bottles of wine Jason had in a caddy in his right hand while he balanced some pizza boxes in his other hands. As soon as Piper saw the curly headed girl, she turned into her body and her face grew hot. Annabeth took the wine from Jason.

"I'm sorry Anne… it's just…"

"It's just what? You're sorry? You're trying to get us together? Still sorry?"

"Don't get rude Annabeth, it's Piper, your best friend."

"Jason, I bet money and a Green Day vinyl you were in on this."

"Actually no. Piper accidentally told me."

"JEEZ PIPES! What are you playing at? I can't be around him. I just can't. It brings back too many memories." It did bring back lots of memories to the girl. She missed him a lot. They did everything together for awhile. He gave her his fucking virginity. They did things from reading poetry to fucking on the couch to drinking champagne at 10 in the morning to eating cheese pizza in bed. There were more nice memories than spoiled memories, but the bad memories stood out more. The first panic attack she saw of Percy's when they stole his picnic table. The fights it took for them to be more than friends, _to rage_. And when she left him for Europe and he gave no support and they both cried for a month (maybe more).

"Well what am I supposed to do? He's not moving out. Don't act like this just hurts y'all two. You guys break up affected us all. Both of you are miserable without each other. Can't you see that?"

"He gave me no support, whatsoever!"

"YOU LEFT HIM!"

"I KNOW!"

"Annabeth, we all had to watch him cry and lock himself in his room and _try_ to smile!"

"I KNOW!"

"I don't think you do-"

"Oh I fucking _know!_ I didn't want to do anything. I was depressed. I'm on medication now for it. Do you know what it's like to leave the one you love behind, _for that long_. I was broken. I'm still broken. He made me, me and as soon as I said Europe he flipped because he was afraid, which made me afraid. We both do _go gentle_ , _we rage_. And then he looked at me with complete and utter hatred and I've never wanted to die, but then I did. I know. Don't tell me I don't because I went through the exact same thing while no one gave me a shoulder to cry on because I was the bad guy! It's so hard to see him. It's so hard! What am I supposed to do? Ignore him? Move out? Go to Europe? I am still _so_ in love with him and he ran out the building like I was a monster, like I was trash. I love him so much, and that did _not_ help seeing him. It fucking hurt."

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry." Piper went to go hug, hold her now crying friend. No one saw that Percy came back due to Annabeth's confession.

"You still love me?" Then it was green on grey. Rage on rage. Nerd on punk. Stolen on stolen. _Love on love._

* * *

 **AN: wow look a update. reviews get me motivated so faking review loves. i appreciate it;) That was a cliffhanger (and to the dumb hoes this is not the ending goddammit!) Plz review it makes me happy. I am tired buyeeee (SHARE THIS W ALL THE OTHER FANFIC WHORES)**

 **review loves and thanks and review loves and review loves**

 **-J**


End file.
